Kizuna
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were bestfriend. After graduated from Senior High School, they went to their own ways. Seven years later, Tezuka came back to Japan with his three years old son. What would happen when Tezuka’s son mistake Fuji as his mother?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry I lied.... I'm so busy so I can'tpost my new story (T_T) But here it is... (^_^) Yay… a new story… I'm happy right now… I hope all of you enjoy my new story

Summary : Tezuka and Fuji were bestfriend. After graduated from Senior High School, they went to their own ways. Seven years later, Tezuka came back to Japan with his three years old son. What would happen when Tezuka's son mistake Fuji as his mother?

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 1**

-Festival, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka Ryo was walking happily through the crowd. He separated with his father few minutes ago but he didn't feel scared. He was just three years old boy but he already strong enough to protect himself, at least that was he was thinking. He looked around happily. It was his first time he went to a festival and he was very happy about it. He continued his journey, forgot that his father was in panic looking for him. He stopped when he saw a certain figure standing under a beautiful Sakura three. The figure was very beautiful and slim with honey brown hair and blue yukata. Ryo smiled widely and ran to the figure while shouted.

"Mommy~"

-Somewhere, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka Kunimitsu panicked. He never had this kind of feeling before but now he had. His only son was missing! He ran anywhere to search his son but he didn't see him. God where was his son now!!! That boy as only three years old but he was so naughty. Tezuka sighed in desperate and continued his journey again.

-Ryo's place, 08.00 pm-

"Mommy~" he threw his arms to hug the person's legs. The person looked down at him and chuckled.

"Hello, little one~" The person greeted him with beautiful voice. Ryo's eyes shone with happiness.

"Hello mommy…" Ryo smiled happily.

"Mommy? Well, I'm sorry but I'm not your mommy" The person said kindly. Ryo shook his head and continued to stare at the beautiful person in front of him. He was sure this person was his mommy. His long lost mommy. His father said that his mother was the most beautiful person in the world and the most beautiful person in the world was here, in front of him.

"Syuusuke?" A man with dark brown yukata and silver hair walked to the person name Syuusuke and looked down to Ryo.

"Heh~ who is this?" He asked. Ryo frowned.

'Who is this mommy?" He asked Syuusuke person. The silver haired man looked surprised.

"Mommy?" He asked amusingly.

"Kojiroh, this boy mistook me as his Mommy. Help me to explain to him!" Syuusuke tug at the other man yukata.

"But Syuusuke, he has your eyes. Maybe he's your son after all" He said, laughing.

"Kojiroh, first I'm a GUY. It's impossible for me to have a child. Second I'm not the only one who have blue eyes in this world okay!!" The Syuusuke boy said.

Ryo looked at the two. His innocent mind was still thinking happily about his mommy. He broke into a smile. His father would be happy and proud of him because he found his Mommy.

"Mommy~ go home with me…" Ryo whined. Syuusuke and Kojiroh looked at him amusingly.

"Ryo!!" Ryo turned around to see his father ran to him. He smile to his.

"Ryo, where were you?" Tezuka knelt down in front of him.

"Daddy, I found Mommy~" He said happily. Tezuka's eyebrows raised in confuse.

"What?"

Ryo nodded happily and grabbed Fuji's hand. "This is Mommy"

Tezuka looked up and saw his long best friend.

"Fuji?"

"Ah Tezuka" Fuji greeted back.

Fuji couldn't believe his eyes. The Tezuka Kunimitsu was here in front of him. After few years they went to their own way after they graduated from Seigaku Senior High School. Fuji's eyes looked at the little boy in front for him.

"Is this your son?" He asked, looking at Tezuka.

"Yes" Tezuka said. Fuji felt his heart hurt a little. So he had a son now, huh?

"I'm sorry if Ryo's bothering you" Tezuka apologized. Fuji smiled and shook his head.

"He's not bothering us right Kojiroh?" Fuji asked Saeki. Saeki nodded.

"Daddy, let's go home with Mommy~" Ryo whined and tugged his father's pants. Tezuka looked at him softly.

"Ryo, this is not your mother. This is Fuji Syuusuke, my friend" Tezuka tried to explained gently.

"No!! This is mommy and Ryo wants to go home with Mommy" Ryo cried. Tezuka sighed. He was not good if it came to children. Fuji looked at Tezuka desperate face and he tried to help.

"Ne Shiro-chan, let's find something to eat!" Fuji said happily. Kunishiro looked at him and beamed.

-Food booth-

"I'm sorry about him" Tezuka apologized once more. Fuji chuckled.

"It's okay, Tezuka. He's kind of cute" Fuji said, looking at Ryo who was busy eating his dango.

"So…" Fuji began "You have a wife already, ne?" Fuji asked smiling.

"Yes, but she died few days after Ryo born. She lost too much blood." Tezuka said.

"I'm sorry…." Fuji said. Tezuka just shook his head.

"It's okay, I don't love her anyway. It was arrange marriage" He explained. Fuji stared at Tezuka.

Saeki looked at his childhood friend and Tezuka. He knew they way they looked at each other. He knew that they love each other since they were in Junior High School but they just too stubborn to admit it. Or maybe they hadn't realize their love to each other yet. Saeki smiled. This would be interesting. With Ryo mistook Fuji as his mother, Saeki sure that it was the way to make these dense guys to realize their feelings.

Ryo yawned out loud.

"Are you tired, Ryo?' Tezuka asked his son. Ryo nodded sleepily.

"We have to go home now, Jya Fuji" Tezuka said as he picked Ryo into his arms. Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Mommy will come home with us, right?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo-" Tezuka began.

"Mou..I want Mommy to come home with us~" Ryo whined, he began to cry.

Looking at the little boy's face, Fuji's heart melt. Tezuka looked at his son's sad face then to Fuji's.

"Fuji, can you just, well, accompany us home?" Tezuka asked. Fuji looked at Saeki who nodded.

"Sure"

Then Fuji, Tezuka and Ryo walked out the food booth while Saeki went home by himself. They got into Tezuka's black car. Ryo lied his head on Fuji's lap and soon fell took over him. Fuji smiled and stroked his hair. Tezuka looked at them from the mirror. A warm sensation filled his heart but he didn't know what is it.

Once they arrived at Tezuka's house, Fuji got off with Ryo in his arms. Tezuka walked over to Fuji and took Ryo into his arms.

"Thank you, Fuji" Tezuka smiled. Fuji smiled back.

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go. Jya Tezuka" Fuji said and tuned back. He stopped a taxi and looked back to Tezuka and Ryo before got into the taxi.

Tezuka stared at the moved taxi. He couldn't believe he would meet Fuji again and his son mistook him as his mother. He couldn't angry to Ryo since his mother looked like Fuji with brown hair and blue eyes. Tezuka sighed and walked into his home. His home was huge, very huge with many maids. But he felt lonely because he just lived there with his son. He hope one day he would find a person who cared about his family so he wouldn't alone anymore. All he had to do was wait.

**TBC.**

AN : Saa~ that's my new story. Review please!!!!! I hope this one is good enough… (^_^) (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you for your reviews… I'm so glad.. (^_^) I'm sorry I haven't update any story because I have exam so I have to study hard… Anyway~ this is the next chapter enjoy (^_^)

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 2**

-Next morning, Tezuka's mansion, 08.00 am-

"Young master, don't run or you'll fall!" Yamashita, the head servant, shouted from the hall. He was running after a three years old boy who ran around the mansion. Ryo just squealed happily and continued to run, leaving a very tired old man behind. The mansion was so huge and Ryo liked to run around, made the maid and servants always had their exercise every morning because they had to make sure the cute little guy didn't fall or something but because Ryo was too smart for a kid like him, they always lost his sight.

The little boy stopped in front of an oak door. He tired to open the door but his hand couldn't reach the door knob. He looked up hopefully. A grinned escape from his cute face when the door was opened. He quickly jumped into a man's arms.

"Daddy!!!" He called happily and kissed the man's cheek. Tezuka Kunimitsu, 25 years old, a success business man smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Good morning, little one. You look happy today" Tezuka said as he walked to dinning room with Ryo in his arms. Little Tezuka Ryo wrapped his arms around his father's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Of course I am" He said happily. His little head looked around the room, looking for a certain someone. A cute frown appeared on his forehead when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked his son. Ryo looked up.

"Daddy, where's mommy? She came home with us last night, right?" Ryo asked, his eyes filled with a hope. Tezuka didn't know what to say. Fuji was leaving last night and didn't stay here. Tezuka put Ryo on his chair.

"Mommy went to her own home, of course" Tezuka said patiently.

"Eh? But Why Mommy went to her own home? Kenji's mother lives with Kenji, why Mommy doesn't live with us too?" Ryo asked. Tezuka looked at him, confused. What should he say? Just then, Tezuka's cell phone rang. Tezuka took out his mobile and saw Oishi's name.

"Moshi moshi"

"**Ah Tezuka"** Oishi's patient voice could be heard from the other line.

"What is it?"

"**You do remember that today we'll have reunion, right**?" Tezuka looked at his watch and saw what date today. He sighed.

"Ah"

"**Good, oh you can bring Ryo-kun if you want."**

"Ah, see you later" Tezuka hung up. He looked down to see his son's innocent face, waiting for answers.

Tezuka didn't know if he should bring Ryo along or not. If he brought him, he would pity Fuji because Ryo would all over him. But he didn't have a heart to leave Ryo alone in this huge mansion. Tezuka sighed.

"Eat you breakfast, son. We will going somewhere" Ryo's face lit up.

"Are we going to see Mommy?" He asked happily.

"…. Yes" Tezuka said half heartly.

"Yay!" Ryo squealed happily. Tezuka just smiled amusedly. Seeing his son happy like this made his heart warm.

-Kawamura sushi, 10.00 am-

"Thank you, Taka-san" Oishi said as Kawamura put a plate of sushi in front of him.

"You're welcome Oishi" Kawamura said.

The ex-Seigaku Regular were having a sweet reunion in Kawamura sushi after 7 years ago graduated together. Many of them had arrived already like Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, and Kikumaru. Echizen, Momoshiro, Fuji and Tezuka hadn't arrive yet so they had to wait for them.

"Ah I'm late" A soft voice was heard from the door. They turned their heads to the door and saw Fuji walked in with a charming smile like always. Kikumaru jumped from his seat and ran toward Fuji, attacking him with a bear hug.

"Fujiko~ I miss you so much" Kikumaru whined. Fuji chuckled and tried to freed himself from Kikumaru's hug.

"I miss you too Eiji" He said and both of them walked to the rest of their friends.

"Here, I made a new drink for you" Inui said as he held out a bottle with red color. Kikumaru gasped.

"Inui, it's not a blood, right? I don't want Fujiko-chan turns into a vampire" Kikumaru

said as he shaking Inui to death.

"E-Eiji" Oishi tried to free Inui from his boyfriend. Inui was holding his head.

"Ah~ Dizzy" Inui muttered.

"Wuahh~ Inui, tell me~" Kikumaru whined.

"No Eiji… it's not blood and I'm sure Fuji won't turn into a vampire after drink it" Inui said.

"Yokatta~" Kikumaru said, holding his chest. Fuji laughed and sat down.

"Good Morning" An English greeting was heard from a tall man with a cap on his head. Beside him, an older man grinned to them.

"Nya~ Ochibi" Once again Kikumaru run and attacked someone with his dangerous hug. Echizen was too slow to move and soon he was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Ki-kikumaru-senpai…I…I can't.. breath" Echizen said desperately. Momoshiro laughed and pulled Echizen out of Kikumaru's embrace.

"Oii~ Eiji-senpai, please don't kill this little young man okay" He said. Kikumaru pouted.

"I'm not, I just missed him sooooo much" Kikumaru said.

"Well, why don't we sit and begin to eat while waiting for Tezuka" Kawamura said.

"Eh? Buchou hasn't come yet? I though we're the last ones" Momoshiro said as he and Echizen sat side by side.

"Maybe Tezuka is busy taking care of Ryo-chan" Kikumaru said. Momoshiro and Echizen looked at him confused.

"Ryo-chan?" They asked in unison.

"Ah Tezuka's son" Oishi said. Fuji was almost chocked in his sushi when he heard it. Would Tezuka bring him along? He worried. What if Ryo suddenly called him Mommy in front of them?

"I think Tezuka will bring him along" Oishi said.

'_Oh no… please God'_ Fuji prayed

-Outside the sushi shop-

Tezuka just parked his car outside the sushi shop and took out Ryo from the car. Ryo's face looked so happy when he finally arrived in front of a place where he could meet his 'mother'. He quickly ran inside once Tezuka placed his feet on the ground.

"Ryo!" He tried to call but the little boy had ran inside.

-Inside the sushi shop-

"Ryo!"

A familiar voice made the ex-regular turned their head only to find young Tezuka ran inside. Kikumaru shouted the boy's name happily.

"Ryo-chan!" He called but it seemed the boy didn't listen to him. Ryo was busy looking for someone. His blue eyes beamed in happiness when he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Ryo…" Tezuka called, he had walked in too.

"Mommy~!!" Ryo squealed happily.

"Mommy?" The men in the room, aside of Tezuka and Fuji of course, asked in unison. Their eyes followed where ever Ryo ran. Their eyes went wide and gasped when Ryo seated himself on Fuji's lap.

"MOMMY?" They looked at Fuji and then Tezuka in disbelief. Fuji laughed nervously while Tezuka just shook his head.

Tezuka walked beside Fuji and sat down. Their friends shocked. Well, no one blamed them. Tezuka cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'NYA~ FUJIKO AND TEZUKA HAVE A KID AND IT IS RYO-CHAN" Kikumaru shouted.

"Eiji, it's-" Fuji tried to explain.

"Wah~ I can't believe it!!!! Fuji can pregnant" Kikumaru shouted.

"Kikumaru-" Tezuka began.

"Wah~ Ryo-can is a magical boy~" Kikumaru kept shouted loudly.

"Kikumaru, stop it" Finally Tezuka raised his voice, made Kikumaru shut up instantly. The others were still too shocked to say anything. Ryo, in other hand, just stared innocently to his uncles, he didn't know what was happening.

"Tezuka, can you explain please?" Oishi asked. Tezuka took a deep breath before he explained everything.

Momoshiro, Echizen and Kikumaru couldn't help but laughing when Tezuka finished his explanation how his son accidentally mistook Fuji as his mother.

"Fuji-senpai, you really looked like a woman. No wonder Ryo-chan mistook you as his mother." Momoshiro said, still laughing.

"Fujiko-chan will make a good mother anyway, right buchou?" Kikumaru teased. Fuji pouted.

"Laugh as much as you want" He said dangerously and opened his eyes. They shut up instantly but couldn't help to let out a small giggle.

"Mommy, what are they laughing about?" Ryo asked innocently made the trio laughed once again. Fuji smiled sweetly to the little boy on his lap.

"It's nothing, Ryo-chan. Just ignore them" He said.

The reunion was fun. Filled by Momoshiro and Kikumaru's teasing about Fuji being Ryo-chan's mother, Tezuka's blushing cheek whenever they mention about Fuji married him, and Fuji pouted.

-After reunion, Kawamura sushi's shop, 12.00 pm-

"Ne Mommy, let's go home" Ryo tugged at Fuji's slave. Fuji looked down to the boy and saw Ryo's pleading eyes. Fuji didn't know what to do.

"Mommy~" Tears began to fill Ryo's eyes. He really wanted his 'mother' to come home with him. Fuji looked at Tezuka who just sighed.

'Fujiko-chan, why don't you come home with Ryo-chan" Kikumaru said softly.

"That's right, at least Ryo won't cry" Oishi smiled to Fuji. Fuji looked at Tezuka who nodded to him.

"Mommy~" Ryo cried. Fuji smiled and picked the boy up into his warm embrace.

"Let's go" He said.

"Yay!!" Ryo said happily, throwing his little arms around Fuji's face and kissed his cheek. The other laughed and Tezuka couldn't help but smile.

-Tezuka's house-

Ryo was fast asleep when they reached home. Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had decided something on the way home. He looked at Fuji who holding Ryo.

"Let's put him in his room, Fuji. Then I wish to talk with you" Tezuka said. Fuji smiled and followed Tezuka enter the biggest mansion Fuji had eve seen in his life aside of Atobe's of course.

Ryo's room was on second floor. His room was big and clean. It seemed the maids did their job well. Fuji couldn't help but stared in awe when they entered the house. He really wished he had his camera with him.

After put Ryo onto his soft and king size bed, Fuji followed Tezuka to Tezuka's room. Fuji wondered what Tezuka would like to talk with him. Tezuka sat on his king size bed and looked at Fuji, telling him to sit beside him.

"Fuji" Tezuka began.

"Yes Tezuka"

"Well you know, since Ryo's mother died years ago, Ryo's lonely. He needs someone to take care of him. I can't watch over him because I have to work. Everyday he always calling him mother when he's sleeping and I can't help but feeling guilty because I can't find him any mother. I'm too busy to fall in love and start a new life with someone." Tezuka said.

'Tezuka why you tell me this? What can I don for you?' Fuji asked. Tezuka looked at him into his eyes.

"I want you to pretend to be Ryo's mother and…my wife" Tezuka said.

Fuji blinked. His brain tried to process what did Tezuka say. His eyes widen in surprised.

"WHAT??!!"

**TBC**

AN: Ah~ it feels so good… finally I wrote the next chapter… I hope all of you satisfied with this one… Well see you next chapter (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

AN :thank you for your reviews… I really glad everyone like my story so I'll continue this story… Anyway this is the 3rd chapter… (^_^)

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 3**

"What?"

Fuji couldn't believe his ears. He blinked many times and shook his head. Tezuka wanted him to be what? Being mistaken as a woman by Ryo-chan was shocking enough but pretended to be Tezuka's wife and Ryo's mother was...beyond insane.

"No" Fuji whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do it Tezuka. It's a lie" Fuji said. He stood up and faced Tezuka. He looked at Tezuka tenderly.

"Tezuka, I know that Ryo-kun is still a child so he won't notice everything but sooner or later he will. That time, when he knows the truth and a bigger problem will occur and I'm sure it won't be that easier to handle" Fuji tried to explain. He put his left hand on Tezuka's shoulder while the other on Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka looked up, his hazel eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones.

"But Ryo needs a mother and—"

"Ryo needs a real mother, Tezuka! A woman!" Fuji raised his voice a bit. He had enough of Tezuka's stubborn. He stood up and walked to the door. Tezuka stood up as well and grabbed his elbows, preventing Fuji from his escape.

"Fuji please…" He turned Fuji around.

"No, I won't-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ryo's voice could be heard from the door. Both adults turned their heads.

Ryo's cute face was covered with tears. His blues eyes looked at the two men in his father's room. He ran to Fuji and hug his waist tightly.

"Why are you fighting? Does Ryo make Mommy and Daddy fight?" He asked, crying. Fuji's heart soften. He knelt down and brought Ryo into his arms. Ryo was crying, thinking that he had caused his parents fought. Fuji smiled softly and shooting his back.

"Hush now Ryo-chan… stop crying already…" He said softly. Ryo was still crying hard.

"But Ryo make Mommy and Daddy fight" He continued cried. Fuji sighed. Like father like son, both of them were stubborn. Fuji broke his embrace and smiled softly. His soft thumb erased the tears on Ryo's face so he could see the little one's face. Fuji smiled.

"Don't cry, okay… It's not your fault okay. We just… tried to solve something and it has nothing to do with you, honey" Fuji said softly. Ryo looked at Fuji's face.

"Really?" He asked, Fuji nodded.

"Mommy, you won't leave me, right?" Ryo asked with his puppy eyes. Fuji chuckled and nodded.

"Promise?" Ryo asked, his eyes were shining with happiness.

'Yes" Fuji answered. Tezuka tried to hold back his smile. Well, with that promise Fuji finally agreed to be his wife and Ryo's mother right? He amused by Fuji's careless.

"Yay…" Ryo hug Fuji tightly and kissed his cheeks. Fuji giggled and patted his head.

"Now go to bed, okay! Continue your nap" He said softly. Ryo nodded happily and an back to his room.

Fuji sighed. He frowned when he heard Tezuka chuckled beside him. He turned his head to see Tezuka smiling to him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

'You just agreed to be my wife and Ryo's mother" Tezuka said. Fuji frowned in confuse.

"When---" His eyes widen when he realized his promise to Ryo. Tezuka just chuckled when he saw Fuji's face.

'_So cute'_ he though

"So…?" Tezuka asked, smiling. Fuji pouted.

"Urgh… Fine' He finally said. Tezuka's smile widen.

"Send me home" Fuji said, walking through the house. Tezuka shook his head in amusement before followed Fuji.

-Fuji's house-

"So you live here?" Tezuka asked as they reached Fuji's home. Fuji was living by his own after he got a job. Tezuka looked at the small but nice house.

"Yes…" Fuji said. He was still mad at Tezuka.

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up" Tezuka said as he walked o his car.

"What for?" Fuji asked. Tezuka stopped and turned around.

"Well, you are my _wife_ right? So you'll live with me and Ryo in my house of course" He said before got into his car, leaving a very shock Fuji.

"What??!!"

-Next morning, 08.00 am-

Tezuka was helping Fuji carried his bag into Tezuka's mansion. From now, Fuji would live with them. Fuji followed Tezuka with a big pout on his face. Why should he live with Tezuka too? Urgh… what the hell..?

"Mommy~" Ryo ran from inside the house and threw himself to Fuji. In second, Fuji's anger was melt away when he saw Ryo. He brought Ryo into his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Hello honey" He greeted. Ryo giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello mommy~" He said happily. His thin arms hug Fuji's neck.

Fuji and Tezuka walked into Tezuka's house. Like Tezuka said, he was Tezuka's _wife _now so he had to sleep in Tezuka's room. Fuji sighed. He hope he could adapt soon.

"Mommy, let's go to garden" Ryo tugged at his sleeve.

"Garden?" Ryo nodded happily and pulled Fuji with him. Tezuka jut smiled when he saw that. His son really like Fuji that much.

Once Fuji step out the house into the garden, he couldn't help but amazed with it. The garden was large with many flowers. He smiled softly before explored the garden. There are roses, daffodil, gardenia and many others. He smiled.

"It's so beautiful" He whispered.

"Yes, like Mommy" Ryo said. Fuji turned his head to the little boy and laughed.

"Oh how sweet of you~" He said to the little boy who giggled in joy.

-Tezuka's room, 09.00 pm-

Fuji didn't know why but his heart was beating so fast. After the dinner and brought Ryo to his room, he was reading a book. But when Tezuka walked into the room his heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. He would sleep in same bed with Tezuka and the though made his cheeks turned red.

"Come on Fuji" He said to himself. Finally his heart went back to normal but it didn't last long when Tezuka walked out the bathroom only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Fuji's cheeks was as red as tomato. Fuji hide his face with his book when Tezuka began to change his clothes.

"Fuji" Tezuka called. Fuji looked up from his book. His cheek was still red.

"You will go to bed or not because I will turned off the lamp if you want to go to sleep" Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded and put his book on the table and lied on the soft bed. In few minutes the lamp was off and Fuji could feel Tezuka lied beside him. He also could feel his heart began to beat fast again. Fuji wonder why he felt this way.

Fuji tried to sleep but Tezuka's presence make him nervous. He knew Tezuka was asleep already but still. Suddenly, he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Fuji tune his head and he see Tezuka beside him. Tezuka pulled him closer to his body. Fuji felt so warm and comfortable in Tezuka's arms. Finally with Tezuka's warm embrace, Fuji closed his eyes and went to dreamland.

-Next morning, 07.00 am-

Fuji opened his eyes and saw Tezuka's handsome face in front of him. His heart beat faster again. Fuji kept looking at Tezuka's face until finally Tezuka stirred. Tezuka's hazel eyes focused on Fuji's once he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" He greeted. Fuji smiled a little before greeted back. Tezuka withdrew his arm and sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower first" He said. Fuji just smiled.

-Breakfast, 08.00 am-

"Mommy~" Ryo shouted and ran to Fuji. Fuji laughed and picked him up. Both walked into the dinning room where the food was already prepared b the maids. Fuji put Ryo on his chair before sat on his. One minute later, Tezuka walked in his work outfit. Fuji couldn't help but though that Tezuka looked so handsome. Fuji shook his head and they began to eat together.

"Ne Daddy take care" Ryo said cutely when Tezuka was about to get into his car. Tezuka smiled and patted his cheek.

"Behave at home okay" Ryo nodded happily.

"See you later Tezuka" Fuji said. Tezuka nodded and walked to his car.

"Mommy, let's play" Ryo pulled Fuji into the house and asked him to lay with him. Fuji just chuckled and let him dragged him every where.

-Tezuka's office, 11.00 am-

"Thank you for your help, Tezuka-san" Akanishi Jin said as he stood up from his chair. Tezuka stood up as well and shook his hand.

"You're welcome Akanishi-san" Tezuka said back.

Akanishi Jin was Tezuka's friend in his business. He was one of richest man in Japan and it was such a good thing Tezuka could work with him.

"Remember to bring you family along tonight, Tezuka-san. I'll be waiting" Akanishi smiled before walked out Tezuka's office.

Tezuka sighed. Tonight he would have a dinner with Akanishi's and he had to bring his family. He shook his head before took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello Fuji…" He began.

-Mall, 05.00 pm-

Fuji sighed. He looked around the big mall curiously. Tezuka called him this afternoon and he said he wanted Fuji to come with him but Fuji never know that Tezuka brought him to a mall. Tezuka was beside him but he didn't say anything. Why suddenly Tezuka asked him to go to a mall with him? It was so strange. Fuji glanced at Tezuka who walked to a certain direction. They stopped in front of a famous boutique. Fuji gasped in awe. Tezuka took his hand and walked inside.

"Ah Tezuka" Greeted a familiar voice. Tezuka turned his head and saw the owner of this place, Kazumi Eri, walked to him.

"Hello Tezuka, what are you doing here?" Kazumi asked, her dark green eyes were eyeing Fuji.

"Kazumi, I want you to choose a dress for hi.. her" Tezuka said. He almost slipped a word 'him' and it was so strange that a guy needed a dress. Fuji looked at Tezuka confused.

Kazumi's eyes lit up happily and took Fuji's hand.

"Don't worry Tezuka, your girlfriend will look beautiful with my dresses." Kazumi said happily. She dragged Fuji to a tons of dressed. Fuji looked at Tezuka for help but Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Here try this~" Kazumi said, pushing a white brownish dress into Fuji's hand. Fuji looked at the beautiful dress in his hand before walked into a room.

"Ah~ Tezuka look!!!" Kazumi squealed happily. Tezuka looked up and frozen in his place when he saw Fuji who looked little uncomfortable with his situation. His eyes looking at Fuji in awe. Kazumi smiled proudly.

"I'll take it" He said. Kazumi nodded happily.

Once they walked out the boutique, they walked into a beauty salon. Fuji eyes widen when Tezuka asked the stuff to make Fuji a beautiful a possible. Fuji sat down nervously. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. He glanced to Tezuka who sat down on a couch, reading newspaper. Fuji sighed.

"It's done" The woman said. Tezuka looked to his right side. He stared in awe to Fuji who had wore the dress and his face covered by soft natural make up. He was so beautiful. A smiled made its way on Tezuka' face when he aw Fuji. God, he looked like an angel. Fuji was uncomfortable under Tezuka's gaze. He looked everywhere except at Tezuka. A soft blush adorning his face make him more beautiful.

"Let's go" Tezuka said. Fuji nodded and followed Tezuka.

Everyone was staring at them when they walked out the mall. Many envy eyes and faces could be seen wherever they walked together. Finally they reached Tezuka's car and went back to home.

-Italian restaurant, 07.00 pm-

"Ah Tezuka-san, you come" Akanishi Jin held out his hand to shook Tezuka.

"Akanishi-san" Tezuka greeted and nodded to him.

"This is my wife, Kazuya" Jin introduced a beautiful woman in a simple but elegant dress next to him. Mrs. Akanishi smiled to him and bowed her head.

'Nice too meet you Tezuka-san" Her beautiful voice greeted Tezuka.

"The pleasure is mine, Akanishi-san. This is my wife, Syu" Tezuka pushed Fuji's back a little, made Fuji ahead in front of him.

"Nice to meet you" Fuji bowed his head, trying his best to act as a woman. Mrs. Akanishi smiled to her..er..him.

"What a lovely wife you have Tezuka-san. She's so beautiful" Mrs. Akanishi praised Fuji. Tezuka let out small smile.

"Thank you, Akanishi-san"

"Let's order something, I'm kinda hungry" Akanishi said and lead his wife and Tezuka to a table.

They began their dinner with small chat among them. Tezuka and Akanishi were talking about business of course while Fuji and Kazuya talked about fashion and picture. Good thing his sister loved fashion so much so Fuji knew a little. He also glad that Kazuya liked paint and taking picture.

-Tezuka's house, 08.00 pm-

Fuji threw his body to the king bed size in Tezuka's bed. He was still in his dress and so damn tired.

"Change you clothes and take a bath first Fuji. I'll check on Ryo" Tezuka said. Fuji sat up and nodded.

The warm water felt so good when it touched his tired body. Fuji took the towel and walked out the bathroom. He finished change his clothes when Tezuka walked into the room. Fuji smiled at him.

"Sorry" Tezuka said.

"What for?" Fuji asked.

"Well for make you wear a dress and act as a woman." Tezuka said, looking apologic at Fuji. Fuji smiled.

"No need to, Tezuka. It's okay" Fuji smiled, walking closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's eyes. Fuji's warm scent greeted him. Tezuka looked deep into Fuji's eyes. He couldn't deny his desire too long. He leaned down and captured Fuji's lips with his bigger ones. Fuji was shock at first but quickly closed his eyes and kissed back.

Realized what was he doing Tezuka pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Sorry" he said before he walked into bathroom.

Fuji was breathing hard and touched his lips. What was that? What was this feeling inside of him? He could still feel Tezuka's warm lips on his own. His heart was beating so fast. He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep.

-Next morning, 08.00 am-

Fuji opened his eyes to see Tezuka beside him and once again Tezuka's arm around his waist. Fuji blushed when he remember the kiss last night. He quickly sat up and ran to bathroom.

The family was enjoying their breakfast when someone suddenly pop from nowhere into the dinning room. Tezuka's eyes narrowed when he knew who was it.

"Yo Tezuka long time no see and… Fuji? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice made Fuji chocked in his food.

"A..Atobe?" Fuji asked. Both his and Tezuka's eyes wide in shock.

"Hm…" The said Atobe, smirked as he took of his coat.

"Long time no see Tezuka, Fuji. Ore-sama I surprise to see you here a well.." Atobe smirked and walked closer to Fuji.

"Mommy, who's that guy?" Ryo tugged a he held out his arms wanting to be carried.

Atobe stared at this and blinked.

"Mommy?"

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other. Unsure of what to do while Ryo, on other hand, also had a staring contest with the guest name Atobe. Ryo was actually glaring and you could definitely see how he resembled Tezuka, while Atobe was smirking. No one was actually sure what was going on.

"What are you doing here? I though you have moved to England?" Tezuka managed to asked and Atobe shrugged and laughed.

"I did. But then I got bored and move here back. Nothing's greater than your home country, right?" Atobe said. He looked at Fuji and Ryo and just smirked at them while Fuji smiled and Ryo glared more. It just seemed that the latter wasn't really fond of the surprise guest. This just made Atobe laughed louder and pinched the little boy's cheeks.

"Tezuka, I never knew you had a happy ending with Fuji. Who knew he'd get pregnant with a cute little boy" Atobe said and pinched Fuji's cheeks.

"Ouch, stop it Atobe" Fuji tried to pushed his friend away.

"Hey! Stop hurting my mommy" Ryo glared harder and successfully pushed Atobe away.

"Ryo, don't do that. That's bad" Fuji looked at Ryo.

"But he was also bad to you, mommy" The latter defended and pouted made Fuji and Atobe laughed while Tezuka just smiled.

Atobe then turned to Tezuka and said, "So you managed to tell Fuji after all, ne Tezuka"

"Tell me what?" Fuji blinked at this.

Tezuka panicked, "Why don't we continued our breakfast and Atobe you can join if you want to"

Atobe raised an eyebrow _'Ah, I see what's happening. Tezuka hasn't really told Fuji yet, hasn't he? Well…'_

"Hmm fine since I just come back and haven't eat something, I'll join" Atobe said as he sat on the nearby chair.

They ate in silence before Atobe's cell phone broke the silence. Atobe frowned and took out.

"Hello?"

"Kei-chan~" A sweet voice greeted his ears. Atobe smiled.

"What is it, Jiroh?'

"I heard you come back to Japan already, why don't you visit me now?" Jiroh said. Atobe could see Jiroh pouted at the other line.

"Okay, I'll visit you now" Atobe said as he stood up.

"Where're you going Atobe?" Fuji asked.

"I'm going to visit Jiroh" Atobe said "See you soon Tezuka, Fuji and little Tezuka" Atobe added as he smirked to the little boy.

"It's Tezuka Ryo-chan~" Ryo said, glared to Atobe.

"Bye" Atobe said and walked out the house. Fuji and Tezuka sighed. Having Atobe in their house was bad.

**TBC**

AN : Wahhh!!!! It's done… Review please.. pretty pretty please… See you next chapter (^_^) (^-^)


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Thank your for your reviews… I'm glad you like it. Hyea~ This is the net chapter… Enjoy (^_^)

**Kizuna**

**Chapter 4**

-Fuji's office, 03.00 pm-

Fuji sighed. He glanced at the piles of papers on his desk. He had to finished them soon because it was 03.00 pm and he should went home. _'Let' begin'_ He though as he took the paper and his pen, began to did his work.

"Syuusuke…" Fuji looked up to see Saeki opened the door and walked to him. A large brown envelope was in his hand.

"What is it?" He asked. Saeki put it on the table.

"Oh… it's just some picture you took for new calendar few days ago. I'm in my way to give it to Tegoshi-san" Saeki shrugged. Fuji nodded and continued his work.

"So where do you live now" Saeki asked as he sat on the chair in front of Fuji. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to your house yesterday but your neighbor said that you have moved" Saeki said.

"Oh that…"

"Where do you live now?" Saeki asked his childhood friends. Fuji looked up. He didn't know what should he say. Should he tell Saeki?

"Syuusuke?"

"Uh… I'm living with Tezuka now"

"What??" Saeki's eyes widen in surprised. He looked at his friend in disbelief.

"W-well, Tezuka ask me to pretend to be his wife because Ryo-chan mistakes me as his mother. So.. so Ryo-chan will not cry and…" Fuji said.

Saeki's shocked face turned to the naughty one. He was grinning ear to ear. His eye twinkled and looked at Fuji.

"I see~ so you're a Tezuka too huh?" He teased.

"Kojiroh!!!" Fuji blushed and Saeki laughed. He liked to tease Fuji.

"Have you told your feeling to him?" Saeki asked, knowing full how Fuji felt for the ex-captain.

"I won't" Fuji said softly.

"Why?"

"He doesn't love me, Kojiroh." He said quietly. Saeki just stared at his childhood friend. He knew that Tezuka loved Fuji too but he didn't want to force Fuji to confess his feeling to Tezuka.

"If you think so…" he said as he walked to the door. Once the door closed, Fuji slumped on his chair. He looked at the clock and decided to come home.

-Tezuka's house, 04.00 pm-

"Young master, don't run or you'll be fall" Yamashita called from the hall. Ryo was running from his room to the living room once he head the sound of a car. His face was full with happiness and everyone could see it.

"Mommy~" He jumped into Fuji's arms. Lucky, Fuji had prepared to catch him or he'll be on the floor now. Fuji smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Hello Dear, have you eaten?" He asked. Ryo nodded his head happily before leaned to kiss Fuji's cheek.

"Good" Fuji said. He walked to the housed with Ryo in his arms.

-Next morning, 06.00 am-

Tezuka was frozen on his spot. In front of him, Standing Fuji who looked for his shirt in the closet. His small frame was covered in a small bathrobe. Tezuka's eyes went from his wet hair to his long white legs. 'So sexy' he though. Tezuka shook his head and broke his gaze.

'_Oh damn this perverted mind'_ he cursed. He didn't know why but a sudden desire was coming through his body.

"Tezuka?" Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji's concern face. He was still in his bathrobe and a shirt in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Fuji walked closer. Tezuka took a step back.

'I.. I'm going to take a shower" He said and walked or ran into the bathroom. Fuji looked at him, confused.

Inside the bathroom, Tezuka put his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart was beating like crazy. He washed his face with the water and told himself. It was so dangerous. If he kept like this, He was sure he would rape Fuji someday because his desire to the beautiful man was so strong. He didn't want Fuji to hate him.

-Breakfast, dinning room, 08.00 am-

"Mommy, what is it?' Ryo asked his 'mother' while poking some vegetables in his plate. Fuji smiled.

"It vegetable, eat it Ryo-chan! It's good' Fuji said. Ryo frowned but eat it anyway.

"Ack!! It's so bitter. I hate it" Ryo said and made a face.

"Ryo!" His father waned but Ryo was stubborn. He put aside his vegetables and continued eating. Suddenly…

"Tezuka-san, Sanada-san is waiting for you in living room. He said he want to talk to you" Yamashita said. Tezuka frowned. Why suddenly his cousin want to talk to him?

Tezuka got up and went to living room. There, sitting Sanada and his boyfriend. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Tezu-chan" A beautiful man beside Sanada called him. Sanada nodded to his cousin when he saw his cousin.

"Sanada, Yukimura" He greeted.

"Tezuka, I come to tell you about Yanazawa company" Sanada began. They talked seriously before Ryo's voice reached their ears.

"Mommy!!" they heard it. Ryo's voice sounded happy and cheerful. Sanada frowned.

"Mommy?" His gazed fix into Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka sighed when he head the footsteps to the living room.

"Fuji?!!" Yukimura's eyes widen when he saw Fuji was being dragged by Ryo. Ryo stopped and looked at Yukimura cutely.

"Who is she, Mommy?" Ryo asked. Fuji's eyen widen when he saw his boss was here.

"Yukimura"

"Mommy!!" Ryo whined when Fuji ignored him. He pouted at Fuji.

"Tezuka, why is Ryo calling Mommy?" Sanada asked his cousin.

"Oh that…"

"So cute…" Yukimura said. He walked to Ryo and pinched his cubby cheek. Ryo looked at him cutely before smiled.

"Hey little one" Yukimura greeted, smiling.

"Hei…" Ryo smiled back.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi, what's yours?" Yukimura asked. Fuji smiled.

"My name is Ryo, Auntie Yuki-chan" Ryo said. Yukimura frowned when Ryo called Auntie.

"Aww.. I'm sorry little one, but I'm not a woman" Yukimura explained. Ryo frowned.

"No, you are Auntie Yuki-chan. You'll beautiful but Mommy is prettier." Ryo said. Yukimura's frowned deepen as Fuji laughed. Sanada smiled when he saw his lover's face.

"Ne ne ne Auntie, are you Uncle Gen's wife?" Ryo asked. Yukimura forced a smile.

'Well, not yet" He said uneasily. Ryo pouted.

"Ah~ Why not? Auntie and Uncle Gen are so perfect together" Ryo said looking at Sanada. Yukimura couldn't help but smiled when he heard this. His cheeks were red.

"Thank you" He said, completely forgot that Ryo had called him Auntie. The others smiled.

-Few days later, Garden, 10.00 am-

Fuji and Ryo were having little picnic in their beautiful garden. Tezuka was in Germany so Ryo was little lonely. Since Fuji had his day off, he came up with an idea. Ryo was looking at a cake in a plate in front of him while Fuji took out a spoon from the basket.

"Here" Fuji gave Ryo his spoon. Soon, Ryo was eating his cake happily. Fuji just smiled when he saw that. Ryo was such a cute boy. He wished he could be with Ryo forever but, well, he just pretended to be his mother so sooner o later when Ryo knew the truth he had to go.

Fuji smiled when he saw Ryo's eyes began to close. Ryo yawned and lied his head on Fuji's lap.

"Mommy, sing something" Ryo asked sleepily. Fuji smiled and began to sing a song softly. His beautiful voice made Ryo felt more sleepy. Finally Ryo's eye closed and he went to dreamland. Fuji smiled. He picked Ryo up and sent him to his room.

Unknown to Fuji, Tezuka was listening his song all the time. Tezuka looked at the warm scene in his garden. He felt his heart warm by the sigh. How he wished it would be like that forever. Fuji, Ryo and himself. Forever.

Tezuka walked to his room and changed his clothes.

'Tezuka, you back" A soft voice said from the door. Tezuka turned his head and saw Fuji standing at the door, a smile on his face. Tezuka smiled a little.

"Yes'

"Okaeri" Fuji said, still smiling warmly. Tezuka felt he lost into the charming face in front of him.

Fuji walked and sat down on the bed. He watched Tezuka changed his clothes.

"Ne, Tezuka…" He called.

"What is it?"

"Eiji called. He said everyone will visit tomorrow" Fuji said softly, his eyes never left Tezuka's figure.

Everyone. It meant ex-Seigaku's regular. _'Tomorrow would be a long day'_ Tezuka sighed.

"Well, okay" He said. Fuji chuckled, knowing well why Tezuka was bit uneasy.

"Don't worry Tezuka, they'll behave" Fuji said.

"I hope so" Tezuka sighed. He walked to the bed and lied down.

'Take a nap, it'll help to collect your energy back." Fuji said. Tezuka nodded. His hand reached out to Find Fuji's waist. He pulled down so Fuji would be lying next to him. Fuji surprised, of course. Tezuka snuggle closed to him.

'Stay" he whispered. Fuji smile and.

"Sure" Soon, they went to dreamland together.

-next morning, Tezuka's house, 11.00 am-

The house was noisy a hell. With the ex-regular here, the house was in mess. Tezuka sighed when he saw Kikumaru and Momo were trying to catch Ryo who ran too. Ryo was laughing happily when his uncles tried to catch him.

Tezuka looked around and see Fuji walking to them, carrying few cookies in a tray. He almost fell when Ryo sneak between his legs. Fortunately, Tezuka was there. Tezuka held Fuji's shoulder so Fuji could find his balance again.

"Thank you" He said, smiling. Tezuka nodded.

Fuji set down the tray on the table before sat beside Tezuka.

"Mommy, look!" Fuji turned his head and let out a small shriek when he saw Ryo's mouth and hands dirtied with chocolate.

" Mommy, this choco is delicious. Mommy wants some?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, who gave you those chocolates?" Fuji's eyes glaring at the two adults next to Ryo suspiciously.

"He got it himself …" Momoshiro wanted to say but was defeated by the little boy.

"Uncle Momo-chan gave Ryo!"

Fuji's gaze turned to Momoshiro, penetrating deep into the other's orbs causing the latter to gulp, tugging onto Kikumaru's sleeves for help. Kikumaru let out a nervous laugh. Fuji shook his head and sighed. "Ryo, let's get you into a new change of t-shirt. You can't be sleeping in that."

"But Mommy …"

"You don't want to attract ants with all that chocolate on your shirt, do you?"

"Okay." Ryo relented, "What bout choco, Mommy?"

"Give it back to Uncle Momo."

Ryo nodded, "Uncle Momo, here …"

Momoshiro instinctively hands out his hand, the baby placing the remaining chocolate on the opened palm.

"Come on, honey." Fuji pick Ryo up and brought him to his room.

'I don't know why Fuji senpai I mad. It's jut a chocolate, anyway"

"Momo-chan, maybe Fujiko doesn't want we ruin Ryo's teeth with toothache" Kikumaru said.

Finally, after hours of visiting the ex-regular went home. Once again, Tezuka's home became quiet like usual. Tezuka sighed and sat down on the sofa. He rubbed his temples when he felt a headache came.

"What's wrong?' Fuji asked worriedly. Tezuka shook his head. Fuji stood up and went behind Tezuka, messaging his temples for him. Tezuka wad surprised at first but soon he relaxed in Fuji's touch. _'It's heaven'_ he said to himself.

-Evening later, 07.00 pm-

The Tezukas were planning to have dinner in a restaurant. It's been a while since Tezuka did it. Maybe years. Tezuka murmured a 'thank you' to the waiter and looked at his son's happy face.

"Look Mommy, they look so yummy" Ryo said happily. Fuji let out a chuckle and pat his head.

"They are" Fuji said.

"Let's eat" Tezuka aid, smiling.

"Itadakimasu" They three said in same time. They enjoyed their dinner very much. Tezuka looked at his 'family', he felt so complete and happy. He saw Fuji fed his son who eagerly opened his mouth. He let out a chuckled when Ryo laughed happily.

Ryo was happy. He was looking at his Mommy and chewing his meals when sound of laughter reached his ears. He turned his head and saw two boys wee playing together. The taller boy was teasing his bother who his cheeks turned red and he playfully hit hi older brother.

Ryo frowned. He wad jealous with them. He looked at his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy…" he called. Both Tezuka and Fuji looked at him.

"Can I have little brother?" Ryo asked innocently. Fuji cocked in hi food.

'_What??!!'_

**TBC**

AN: Waahhh!!!! It's the next chapter~ hope you like it… (^_^) See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Hello~ thank you for your reviews… I'm glad you like the previous chater… So here the next chapter… Hope you like it (^_^)

**Kizuna**

**Chapter 5**

"Can I have a little brother?"

This made his mother choke on his food and his father's eyes wide in shock.

_EH?_

Tezuka managed to recover quickly and passed Fuji a glass of water to help him recover as well.

"R-Ryo? W-What made you ask that question all of a s-sudden?" Fuji stuttered as he patted Ryo on the head since he was beside Ryo and across Tezuka.

Ryo pouted cutely while Tezuka was still recovering from that shock. The little boy never asked that question before, so why ask it now…under these circumstances?

He pointed to the little family with the boy and his younger brother and looked at them with envy. "Because it looks like fun; I get to have a playmate and I promise to look after him!" He pleaded with his large blue eyes.

Fuji smiled sheepishly while Tezuka managed to at least calm down for awhile.

"Well, Can I?" Ryo looked at Fuji and Tezuka hopefully. He really need a playmate because Tezuka and Fuji always went o work and he was alone at home. Although Fuji went home earlier than Tezuka because he had to be Ryo's mother, Ryo still felt lonely.

"Dear… It's not like we don't want to give you a little brother, but" Fuji began to explain.

"But what?" Ryo whined. Tezuka looked at his son.

"Ryo, don't ask something like that!" Tezuka said softly.

"Ryo, listen.. I can't promise a little brother for you but soon you'll have a playmate" Fuji said softly.

"But I want a little brother" Ryo pouted.

Fuji sighed 'like father like son, both of the were so stubborn'

"Ryo-chan… I'll—"

"You'll give me a brother, Mommy? Will you? Will you?" Ryo asked with a watery eyes. Fuji didn't know what to do. He looked at Tezuka who just looked at him back with amusing expression.

"Mommy!!!" Ryo cried. Fuji panicked.

"Okay… okay" He said quickly.

"Really?" Ryo's eyes shone. Fuji force a sweet smile and nodded.

"Yay!" Ryo jumped excitedly and hugged him.

"I love you Mommy~" He said cheerful. Fuji smiled.

"Now, eat you food and we back home, okay" Fuji said. Ryo quickly eat his food. Fuji sighed and looked at Tezuka who still smiled amusingly. Their eyes locked. Fuji tried his best to brake the contact but he couldn't. Slowly, he felt his cheek flushed.

"I'm done" Ryo said happily made Fuji turned his head to Ryo and broke the contact.

"Oh, Let's go home now." Fuji said.

Tezuka asked for the bill, paid for it and the family walked to the car with. Fuji sank back into his seat as he rubbed his head from all that conversation. Tezuka was concentrating on the road while Ryo just kept silent although we could see happiness in his eyes.

Fuji sighed in hopeless. He glanced to Ryo and sighed. This little kid was asking two men to produce a baby. It wasn't Fuji's fault frustrated all of a sudden.

_Oh boy._

-Tezuka's house, bedroom, 09.00 pm-

"Are you alright?" Tezuka asked Fuji who looked pale. He sat beside him and wrapped Fuji's small body into his arms. Fuji didn't refuse the gentle gesture. He leaned to Tezuka's embrace and buried his face onto Tezuka's chest.

"How can we fulfill Ryo's request?" Fuji asked softly. Tezuka smiled.

"Don't worry, he's still a kid. He will forget his request soon" Tezuka tried to calm Fuji. Fuji yawned.

"Let sleep" Tezuka said. Fuji nodded and lied on the bed without changing his clothes. He was too tired anyway. Soon the parents went to dreamland together in each other arms.

-Few days later-

The weekend came fast and Ryo didn't ask for the topic again of having a baby brother. Fuji sighed in relive. Good thing it happen because he wouldn't know what should he do if Ryo asked for little brother again. Fuji looked at Ryo who eating his breakfast happily. He glanced at the chair Tezuka usually seat. It was empty. Today, Tezuka had to go to office early. He even skipped breakfast. So here they were, a mother and a son in dinning room having breakfast together without the father.

"Mommy" Ryo called.

"Yes, dear?" Fuji looked at his son.

"I want to-"

"GOOD MORNING!!!" A familiar voice was heard. Fuji frowned when he heard the voice. Ryo looked puzzled for a while before a large grin was appeared on his face when he saw the guests.

"Uncle Kikumaru~" Ryo jumped from his seat and ran to Kikumaru. Ryo liked Kikumaru since Kikumaru gave him chocolate when the regular visited them.

"Hello Ryo-chan" Kikumaru said happily. Behind him, Oishi could be seen holding few plastic bad in his hand. He smiled kindly to them.

"I'm glad you two here. I have to go to my office soon" Fuji said. Oishi nodded.

"We know, we have our day off today so we decide to visit. Who knows we can help something" Oishi said. He was watching Kikumaru hugged the poor Ryo in his arms.

"Thank you Oishi"

"Don't worry leave Ryo-chan with us" Oishi said. Fuji smiled. He gave Ryo a little kiss on his cheeks before off to work.

-Tezuka bedroom, 11.00 pm-

"Mommy…" A little voice called through Tezuka and Fuji's doorway. Ryo managed to open the door gently knowing that his parents were still asleep. He made his way across the room and lifted himself up in their bed and snuggled between Tezuka and Fuji.

Fuji woke up from this and saw little Ryo trying to get in between him and Tezuka. "Ryo, what's wrong?" He asked stroking the little one's hair gently and sleepily.

"Mommy, Ryo sick," The little boy replied as he pouted feeling weak all of a sudden. Fuji frowned at this and held Ryo closer to him. He felt his son's forehead and it was actually burning hot!

"Oh no, you got the fever," Fuji was now finally awake when he realized Ryo's sickness. He got up and took the thermometer from the drawer and popped it into Ryo's mouth. It read 39 degrees which was already quite high for a little child like him.

"How do you feel?" Fuji asked motherly as he covered him with the sheets beside the sleeping Tezuka. He shook his head at the lazy one and just focused more on Ryo instead. "Cold…" Ryo answered silently as he looked at his mother with very tired eyes.

Fuji sighed and said, "Wait here, okay? I'm just going to go and get some towel for your forehead and probably some medicine." Ryo nodded obediently as he fell deeper in the blankets.

He helped Ryo to drink his medicine and placed the wet towel on his forehead where the latter winced but Fuji cooed him about it. "Have some rest for awhile, Ryo. I'll be back later, okay?" He patted Ryo's head but the Ryo was being stubborn and spoiled today.

"No! I want Mommy beside me when I sleep. Please?" Ryo begged as he looked at Fuji with his big tired brown eyes. Fuji had no choice but to sigh and give in so he grabbed a chair and sat beside Ryo's side of the bed.

"Mommy, here~" Ryo whined as he patted the space beside him. Fuji stood up and lied beside Ryo. He rubbed Yuki's small body and eventually Ryo fell asleep and relaxed. Fuji smiled.

-Next morning, Dinning room, 08.00 am-

"How's Ryo?" Tezuka asked Fuji as Fuji sat down on his seat. He just back from Ryo's room to check on him. Fuji smiled.

"He's fine now. His fever is gone" Fuji said. Tezuka nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Fuji" Tezuka called when he finished put on his coat. Fuji turned around.

"Thank you" Tezuka said, smiling. Fuji looked at him confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking care of Ryo" Tezuka said. He walked closer and placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji smiled.

"No need to, he is my 'son' after all" Fuji said, laughing. Tezuka smiled. He leaned down and kissed Fuji's cheek. Fuji's eyes snapped opened in surprised. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Well I have to go. See you later" Tezuka walked away leaved a stunning Fuji. Fuji's hand slowly touched his cheek. He could feel his cheeks burned. A small smiled appeared on his face.

Fuji made his way to Ryo's room. He entered the room with a tray of food in hand.

"Mommy!" Ryo said in glee reaching out his arms for Fuji. The latter smiled as he sat next to him after placing the food down.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" Fuji asked as he felt for the latter's forehead. He sighed in happiness as he felt his temperature slowly decreasing. Ryo nodded. "Good. Now eat breakfast so you could take your medicine." Fuji said.

"Where's daddy?" Ryo asked cutely.

"He's in work now" Fuji said kindly. Ryo nodded and drank his water.

"Oh~ Ne mommy"

"What?" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"I love you" Ryo said happily. Fuji's face broke into a sweet and genuine smile.

"I love you too, dear. Now take a rest okay" He said. The little boy nodded and lied down.

Fuji smiled as he saw Ryo went back to dreamland. He didn't know but he really wished to be Ryo's mother sometime. The little boy ha melted his heart. He loved him already. But he couldn't, could he? One day Ryo would know the truth and that time he had to go away from them. Ryo and …Tezuka. Fuji sighed. It would happen one day.

-Tezuka's office, 11.00 am-

Tezuka was writing something in a paper when the door was opened. He looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw Atobe walking elegantly to the chair in front of him.

"What do you want Atobe?" He asked. Atobe smirked. He at down on the chair and crossed his leg.

"Is that the way to greet you friend, Tezuka?" He asked. Tezuka sighed and leaned on his seat.

"So?" Atobe shrugged.

"I just want to see you and maybe talk about something with you" Atobe said with a little smile.

"What is it?"

"Just want to know why you choose Fuji to be Ryo's wife" Atobe asked.

"Ryo like him" Tezuka said.

"Just like you ne, Tezuka. The difference is you _love_ him" Atobe smirked when he saw Tezuka frowned.

"Atobe, I told you-"

"I know Tezuka, but I think you should tell him sooner. He loves you too Tezuka since the Junior High School I think. Are you that cruel to let him wait for another time. He has waited for you for 8 years you know"

"…"

"Tezuka, tell him now since you have your chance." Atobe said. He stood up and turned around to leave the room.

Tezuka sighed when Atobe finally left the room. Maybe Atobe was right after all. Maybe he really should tell Fuji his feeling. That way he could make Fuji lived with him and Ryo forever just like he wanted. Tezuka sighed once again. He closed his eyes and the image of him and Fuji at Seigaku years ago appeared again in his mind.

"_Ne Tezuka" Fuji called. A sweet smiled adorning his beautiful face. Tezuka turned around._

"_What is it?" Tezuka asked._

"_Do you love me?" Tezuka's cheeks redden in instant._

"_What?"_

"_Well, if you love me then I love you too" Fuji said. Tezuka stared at his bestfriend in shock. He didn't say anything. Fuji's face turned into a sad one._

"_Well, just forget it. Let's act like I didn't say anything okay" Fuji said. Tezuka opened his mouth but nothing came out. Fuji smile and took Tezuka's hand into his. He led Tezuka home._

Tezuka opened his eyes. He regret that he didn't say anything that time when he knew too well how was his feeling to the pretty boy. But he couldn't turn back the time. Now, Fuji was living with him and his son. He hope he brave enough to tell Fuji he love him. He just didn't know how.

TBC

AN : Yay –dance- another chapter was done…. I'm very happy~~ Review please….. (^_^) (^-^)


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Thank you for your reviews… I'm so glad. All of you must be wonder why there was a Yuki name in previous chapter. Well, **actually I was thinking about Mpreg and the child would be Yuki so that's why I wrote it without purpose… Well what do you think? Should I make this story as a Mpreg?**

**Kizuna**

**Chapter 6**

-Tezuka's house, 04.00 pm, Living room-

Tezuka get out from his car and walked to his house. He had few papers in his hand. He was about to open the door when the door was opened by Yamashita.

"Good afternoon, Tezuka-san" Yamashita greeted with his warm smile. Tezuka smiled back.

"Good afternoon, Yamashita-san" He said.

"Daddy!!" Ryo ran from his room immediately when he heard the sound of his father's car.

"Hello Ryo" Tezuka said, lifting Ryo and brought him in his arms. They walked to Tezuka's room.

"How are you dear?" Tezuka asked.

"Ryo is fine now~ Mommy take care of me, Daddy" He said. They walked into the room. Tezuka put Ryo on the bed beside the sleeping Fuji. Tezuka looked at Fuji and smiled. He must be tired after did his work and took care of Ryo.

"Mommy is so beautiful~" Ryo said happily and snuggled to Fuji who wrapped him in a warm embrace. Ryo giggled and kissed Fuji's cheek. Tezuka smiled.

"Ryo, I'm going to take a bath okay. Don disturb your mother" He said gently. Ryo nodded his head.

Thirty minutes later, Tezuka walked out of the bathroom. He changed into a comfortable clothes and walked to the bed. His face broke into a warm smiled when he saw Ryo fell asleep in Fuji's arms. He lied his body on the soft bed and wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist. Soon he fell into a deep sleep with Ryo and Fuji in his arms.

-07.00 PM-

"Tezuka… Tezuka" A soft voice called him. He tried to open his eyes but failed. A soft hand caressing his cheek and a warm lips gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Tezuka finally able to open his eyes. Soon he was greeted by a beautiful face.

"Fuji?" He sat up. He looked beside him and he didn't find Ryo on the bed.

"Ryo?"

"He's in dinning room already. Come on, it's dinner time." Fuji said. He helped Tezuka out of his bed. Both parents walked to dinning room with Tezuka's hand on Fuji's waist.

-Tezuka's work room, 10.00 pm-

Tezuka put back the paper into his bag as he finished his work. He was so damn tired after today. Although he came home early, the tiredness didn't leave him after a nap this afternoon. He palmed his face with his hands and sighed.

"Tezuka" Fuji called from the doorway. Tezuka looked up. Tezuka stood up from his chair. Fuji looked at him worriedly. He walked closer to him, staring at him intensely.

Fuji raised his hands, touching both of Tezuka's cheeks. This caught Tezuka by surprise.

"Dark circles, eye bags…" he muttered, rubbing under Tezuka's eyes, as if trying to soothe it.

"Huh?" said in confusion. He was too lost in those mesmerizing orbs.

"You looked tired Tezuka. Why don't we go to sleep now. You can continue your work tomorrow" Fuji said.

"Owh…o-okay…I have finished my work anyway" Tezuka mumbled, without taking his eyes of him. Fuji smiled and hold his hand. He lead the older Tezuka into their bedroom.

-Next morning, 07.00 am-

Fuji was panicked. He just finished took a nice shower and turned around when he realized that he forget his towel. He poked his head to the bedroom and saw Tezuka was still sleeping on the bed. Fuji took a deep breath before bravely made his way into the room. The butt-naked Fuji walked in barefooted, still wet from his shower and shivering. He quickly walked toward the closet and searched for a towel.

Little did he know that the handsome man on the bed awake. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked around and found a nice naked figure in front of the closet. He was so shocked.

Staring with a very pale face, he blinked, once, twice. Oh my God this is real!

"Fuji! W-Why are you naked? Put on some clothes!" He said loudly, stuttered at first. His face was totally red as tomato right now. He covered his eyes, trying to calm his erratic heart beat.

_Oh my, what a nice view~ this is like heaven! ah Kami-sama thank you for this!_

Fuji surprised and turned around. His face was very red. He quickly took the towel and grabbed his clothes before ran into the bathroom once again, muttered 'sorry' on the way.

Tezuka opened his eyes once he heard the door closed. He took a deep breath to calm himself before let out a smile. God, he was being pervert moment ago. _'But it was okay, Fuji did have a nice body anyway'_ he thought.

Fuji opened the door slowly. His face was still red and he didn't dare looked at Tezuka's eyes. He kept his head on the floor. Tezuka looked at him amusingly and couldn't help but let out a smiled adorning his handsome face.

"I'll take a bath" Tezuka said as he walked to the bathroom. Fuji just nodded hi head. Suddenly his eyes widen when he felt a hand brushed against his hips. His red face came u instantly. He turned around but Tezuka had walked into the bathroom. With a hot and red face, he walked out the room and went to Ryo's room to wake him up.

-Tezuka's office, 10.00 am-

Tezuka looked up when he saw Atobe opened the door and walked to him. He rolled his eyes. If Atobe came just to say the same words, he would kick him out.

"Yo, Tezuka" Atobe greeted.

"Atobe, if you come here just to make sure I have confessed my feeling to Fuji, you better come out" he said directly. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I do that?"

"Don't you always come to say that?" Tezuka said. Atobe laughed.

"Aww… Not this time, Tezuka. I come to hand you this. The contract between out company." Atobe said as he put large brown envelope on the table.

Tezuka reached out his hand and opened the envelope. He read the papers before signed them. Atobe looked at him closely.

"Well, I'll give you the answer tomorrow" Tezuka said. Atobe nodded and stood up. He was about to opened the door when he remembered something.

"Ah Tezuka…" He called to gain Tezuka's attention.

"To answer your question earlier. I think you are old enough to know what to do with your feeling for Fuji"

Then the door closed.

-Tezuka's house, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka walked into his bedroom with a tired face. He sat down on the bed and sighed. Atobe's words kept came into his mind.

"_To answer your question earlier. I think you are old enough to know what to do with your feeling for Fuji" _

God, only he knew how to tell Fuji that he loved him. He just scared if Fuji rejected him because he had hurt Fuji when Fuji confessed his love for him years ago. Tezuka lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Fuji opened the door and smiled when he saw Tezuka lied on the bed, looking so tired. He walked to him and sat beside him.

"Fuji?" Tezuka called. Fuji turned to face him.

"Ah, I though you're sleeping" Fuji said. Tezuka sat up. He glanced at Fuji who looking at him. Tezuka took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Fuji, I want to tell you something" Tezuka began. Fuji titled his head, looking so adorable that made Tezuka wanted to kiss him.

"Hm.. What is it?"

"I love-"

"Mommy!!!" Ryo opened the door and ran to his mother. Tezuka sighed. His chance to tell Fuji his feeling was disturbed by his cute little son.

"What is it, Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked and he placed Ryo on his lap. Ryo looked at him and grinned.

"Nothing, I just want to be with Daddy and Mommy" Ryo said. Tezuka smiled at his son.

"Ne ne Daddy, when will I have a little brother?' He asked. The Perfect pair went pale. They never though Ryo will asked that question again.

"Well…" Tezuka frowned.

"Well?"

"…Soon" Tezuka finally said.

"Yay…" Ryo bounced on Fuji's lap. Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other and sighed.

-Dinning room, 07.00 pm, dinner-

"Ne mommy~"

"What?" Fuji asked his son who looking at him happily.

"Can you bake a cake tomorrow?" Ryo asked using his puppy eyes. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"I want to eat a cupcake" Ryo whine. Fuji smiled at his son and nodded.

"Sure, I'll bake as many as you want Ryo-chan" Fuji said. Ryo beamed at him and continued eat his foods.

"You can bake a cake, Fuji?" Tezuka asked. Fuji smiled.

"Yes, I learned it from Yumiko-neechan years ago. What? You doubting my talent, Tezuka?" He asked playfully. Tezuka smiled a bit.

"No, you are a tensai anyway. You could do anything you want" Tezuka said.

"Well, same as you Tezuka." Fuji said. Tezuka looked at Fuji _'same as me huh? I even can't tell you my feeling'_

-Tezuka's bedroom, 09.00 pm-

Tezuka looked at himself though the mirror. He looked at his hazel brown eyes and find a determined to do that tonight. He looked at the bathroom door and whished Fuji would come out soon.

Tezuka sat on his bed and waited patiently for Fuji. Once Fuji walked out the bathroom, he stood up. Fuji looked at him confused.

"Tezuka?" He called. Tezuka stood in front of him. Looking directly into his blue eyes but he didn't say anything. Fuji began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Fuji..I.."

"Yes?"

"I..I..Uh I lov.. um.." Tezuka couldn't voiced out his words. He tried but it useless. _'Urgh action speaks more than words'_ he said in his mind.

"Tezuka?"

Without warning, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arms and smashed his lips onto Fuji's ones. Fuji was shocked by the sudden kiss. Tezuka's warms lips on his was felt so great. Soon, he found himself kissed back and threw his hands around Tezuka's neck. Their innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. Tezuka began to explore Fuji's mouth with his tongue. His hands was caressing Fuji's small figure. Fuji moaned in his arms and tighten his hold around Tezuka's neck. Bringing their bodies closer than before.

They broke their kiss when they felt their lungs screamed for air. Their faces were flushed ed and their breath were fast. They looked at each other eyes and chuckled. Tezuka leaned his forehead on Fuji and closed his eyes.

"Um.. I never knew you'll do this, Tezuka" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled.

"Well yeah, I want to do it years ago but I too scared." Tezuka replied. He opened his eyes and stared into Fuji's blue eyes.

"I love you, Syuusuke" Tezuka finally said that words. Fuji smiled.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu" He said. Tezuka smiled and brought Fuji into his arms. Fuji felt he fit perfectly in Tezuka's wide and warm arms. Fuji smiled snuggled closer to Tezuka's chest, listening to Tezuka's heartbeat.

'_I love you Tezuka… really I do'_

TBC

AN: Wooaaahhhhh!!!! Finally the next chapter after the stressing two weeks for me… I just finished my exam and soon I make the next chapter to calm down my burning mind. I hope my exams go well although I'm no sure about my physics and math. Well at least I have did my best and pray to God.

Anyway, what about my question? **Should I make this story as a Mpreg? **I hope you review and give me you answer –wink wink- See you next chapter (^_^) (^-^)


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Yay… thank you for your reviews… So I have to make this story Mpreg huh? Okay just wait two or three chapters later and you'll have your pregnant Fuji. Well, here the next chapter… Enjoy (^_^)

**Kizuna (Bond)**

-Tezuka's bedroom, 07.00 am-

Fuji biological clock woke him up as usual. He tried to turn around, but a pair of strong hand stopped him, he tried to peak, it was Tezuka's. He gently removed Tezuka's arms and stood up. He opened the window and walked out to balcony, where the cold wind can flows in. It was cold, and still dark, but he felt like he wanted to be alone. He stayed there, with eyes closed, and it felt like ages. But he liked it; he could be alone and think about a lot of things. He smiled when he remember last night. The time Tezuka confessed to him, the time Tezuka kissed him, they seemed like a dream. A really nice one. He breathed in the cold air, and it made him shiver. He was about to stand up to take a blanket or anything thick, when a hand stopped his track. His heart almost jumped out, it made him scared, and his face became pale.

"Kunimitsu, you scared me!!" Fuji said. Tezuka just smiled.

Tezuka wrapped a big blanket on around of their bodies. "It's warmer this way, gosh! You body is freezing, come here!" Tezuka pulled him in his embrace, to lean into his. His arms wrapped around Fuji's small waist as he hug him from behind. He rested his chin on Fuji's shoulder and kissed his neck. Fuji leaned his body on Tezuka. Feeling happy and comfortable in his arms.

Tezuka tighten his embrace but slowly he turned Fuji around, and on the first ray of sunshine, he kissed him. They kissed each other hungrily before broke for the air.

"Aahh~ I've been willing to do this for ages." Tezuka moaned out, smiling with satisfied face. Fuji smiled.

"You just kissed me last night, Kunimitsu" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled wider.

"Yeah, but kiss the one you love when the first ray of sunshine is so romantic…" He said. Fuji smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

He pulled him again, kissing him languidly, and looking all cute, making Tezuka's heart melted.

-Dinning room, 08.00 am-

The Tezukas plus Fuji were having their breakfast together. Ryo was eating happily while his parents were busy eating and stole one or two glances toward each other. Fuji would smiled shyly every time his eyes locked with Tezuka's.

"Ittekimasu" Tezuka said to Fuji who was holding Ryo in his arms. Fuji smiled.

"Itterashai" He replied. Tezuka leaned down and gave Fuji a sweet kiss on his lips. They didn't aware that Ryo was in Fuji's arms and saw every his parents' moves.

"Can I have that kiss too, Daddy?" Ryo said as he pouting his lips. Tezuka smiled.

"No, that kiss is just for Mommy from Daddy." Tezuka said. Ryo pouted.

"Daddy is meanie~" He whined.

"Well, stop it you two! Kunimitsu, you have to get going before you late…" Fuji said. Tezuka nodded and kissed Ryo's cheek made the little boy giggled.

"Bye Daddy~" Ryo waved his hand.

-Tezuka's office, 11.00 am-

Tezuka read the papers in his hand. He had to meet some of his business employees later so he had to finish his work. He was so serious even didn't notice that someone walked into his office.

'You look happy, Tezuka" Tezuka frowned when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up and see the mighty Atobe Keigo smirked in front of him. He sighed.

"What are you doing here, Atobe?"

"Oh, nothing. Just want to say congratulation to you. You have told Fuji your feeling, right?" Atobe said.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I had a breakfast with someone this morning and I saw you walked into your office happily." Atobe said.

"So?"

"So this mighty Atobe has a conclusion that you have told Fuji that you love him and he loves you back. That's why you look so happy today and come to think… Fuji is the always the only reason you are happy, Tezuka" Atobe said.

"Yes, you're right" Tezuka said. He really hoped that Atobe would leave soon so he could finished his work and came home soon. So he would see Fuji sooner.

Atobe seemed read his mind. He smirked. "Well, then congratulation. Oh, and visit me next time okay, bring Fuji along. Jiroh will be happy to see him"

"Yeah, don't worry" Tezuka said. He sighed and continued his work.

-Few months later, February 14th, 01.00 am-

Tezuka yawned. His hand reached out to wrapped the person beside him into a warm embrace. He frowned when his hand met the bed sheet and blanket. Tezuka opened his eyes. He looked at Fuji's side and saw it was empty. Sat up, his hazel eyes scanned the bedroom but his beautiful wife was nowhere to be seen.

Tezuka got up and walked out the bedroom, thinking that Fuji went to Ryo's room. He was about to open the door of Ryo's room when he saw his little wife walked to him. He looked tired. Tezuka walked to him and gather the little body into his warm arms. Fuji was surprised at first but soon he relaxed when he smell the familiar scent of his husband.

"Where were you?" Tezuka asked. Fuji leaned into his arms.

"I just went to the kitchen." Fuji replied softly.

"Why you went to the kitchen in the middle of the night?" Tezuka asked. Fuji smiled a little.

"Um.. I just… thirsty" Fuji said. He fought a yawn but Tezuka noticed it. He loosen his embrace.

"All that matters now is that you'll get some sleep" Tezuka said as he bend down and swept Fuji's legs, bringing Fuji into a bridal style. Fuji let out a small yelp in surprised but didn't protest. Tezuka kissed his forehead softly and started to walk towards their bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom Tezuka placed Fuji carefully down on the bed. He stood up and started to walked away but Fuji caught his arms.

"Where're you going?"

"I just have to go to the bathroom but I will be right back. Get some sleep" He leaned down and gave Fuji as soft kiss on the lips. Fuji closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly to invite Tezuka to deepen the kiss but Tezuka pulled back instead.

"Get some sleep" Tezuka repeated ruffling Fuji's hair before he retrieved from the bed and then left the bedroom. Fuji couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Tezuka hadn't wanted to go further but it didn't take long before he had already fallen asleep and forgotten all about it.

-Tezuka's bedroom, February 14th, 08.00 am-

Fuji woke up when he felt the sunshine hit his pretty face. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched his arms slightly over the head. He looked at his side and saw Tezuka's handsome face. Fuji smiled. He touched Tezuka's cheek softly and started to draw some circles. He smiled when Tezuka frowned. Finally, Tezuka opened his eyes and caught Fuji's hand.

"Good morning…" Fuji greeted. Tezuka smiled.

"Good morning" He said.

"Nee, Kunimitsu what's today?" Fuji asked happily. Tezuka frowned and tied to remember the day.

"Uh.. Saturday" He said. Fuji's smiled dropped.

"it's not that…. Come on~" Fuji whined. He really waited this day because today would be his first Valentine with Tezuka. But how could Tezuka forget?? He was so evil.

"Kunimitsu~" Fuji pouted. Tezuka looked at him confused.

"What, Syuusuke? Today is Saturday, right?" Tezuka said. Fuji pouted and narrowed his eyes. He turned his back to Tezuka and mumbled about how stupid Tezuka was.

Tezuka looked at him in amusement. He smiled and thought about how cute Fuji was. Finally he wrapped his arms around Fuji's slim waits and hug him from behind. He kissed his head and whispered in his ear.

"Happy Valentine day, Syuusuke"

Fuji's face lit up instantly and he turned around quickly, his head almost his Tezuka's jaw. He smiled widely and kissed Tezuka.

"I thought you forgot" Fuji pouted. Tezuka kissed his nose.

'I won't…" He replied.

Tezuka leaned his face down closer to his and soon their lips touched each other's. It was a hungry kiss and Tezuka begged for further entrance straight away to deepen the kiss. Fuji granted him it as his hands started to explore Tezuka's lower back and stroked it softly. Fuji moaned as their tongues touched each others. Tezuka's hands started to move underneath his pyjama's shirt and it made Fuji burn even more with desire. He shivered with every touch and soon Tezuka's hand had managed to reach all the way up to Fuji's nipples. He started playing with them and Fuji had to break their kiss to let out a moan. Tezuka chuckled slightly at the reaction and then moved his mouth to start sucking on Fuji's neck and making the pretty man moaned even louder.

"Mommy~" A little voice interrupted their moment. Fuji quickly pushed Tezuka away, much to Tezuka disappoint.

Fuji smiled when he saw Ryo ran to them. Ryo climbed the bed and placed himself between his parents or on Fuji's lap to be exact. Tezuka sighed when he saw his son. Well, he couldn't be angry to him right?

"Morning Daddy" Ryo ginned to his father. Tezuka smiled and stroked his hair.

"Morning Ryo…"

"Morning Mommy~" Fuji smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Un"

"Good, the let's get our breakfast, okay" Fuji said and he helped Ryo stood up. Ryo giggled and ran out his parents' room. Tezuka spun Fuji around and kissed his lips.

"Come on Kuni-chan, Let's have breakfast first…" Fuji said as he broke the kiss and went to the closet and change his clothes. Tezuka sighed.

-Garden, 11.00 am-

"Here" Fuji handed him a little box. Tezuka accepted it, little confused. The Tezukas were having their little vacation in the garden to celebrate the Valentine day. They wanted to have some romantic plan but they knew it impossible because Ryo would always bothering them. That was why Fuji chose to give Tezuka his homemade chocolate now when Ryo fell asleep on his lap.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. He opened the box and smiled when he saw chocolate in it. He looked at Fuji who blushed. He smiled and took a bit.

"How was it? It's my first time make my own chocolate. It is sweet enough for your taste?" Fuji asked eagerly to the mad beside him. Tezuka didn't answer but he leaned down and kissed Fuji on the lips, making Fuji tasted his own chocolate.

"It taste good, right?' Tezuka said as he broke the kiss. Fuji smiled shyly.

"Let's put Ryo-chan to his room, and let's enjoy our first Valentine" Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear, made Fuji blushed.

-Tezuka's bedroom, 03.00 pm-

"It's already 3pm" Fuji said hours later wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist and nuzzled his face into Tezuka's chest. "We should get up again and do something. We can't spend the whole Valentine's Day in bed like this"

"Why not?" Tezuka grinned "I quite like it here. The bed is comfortable, the blanket is warm and soft and I have my beautiful and naked wife next to me."

'Yes, but what if Ryo-chan wakes up from his naps and run into here. Besides, I want to do something like bake a cake. It's been a while since I do it." Fuji said, giving Tezuka his best smile.

"Fine" Tezuka gave in. The got up and wore their clothes.

Fuji opened the cupboard and sighed and sighed in disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked and he walked behind him.

"It's empty. Let's go to nearby store and get all we need to bake a cake." Fuji said as he walked away to get his coat.

-Store-

"Take a basket" Fuji said motioning towards the stack of baskets at the entrance of the store. Tezuka did as he was told and they walked inside the store. Fuji was surprised to see that the place wasn't as crowded as he had expected so their shopping would be done quickly. Fuji lead the way with Tezuka following in a tow.

"Could you get cream?" Fuji asked Tezuka as he busied himself with picking some eggs.

"Anything for you" Tezuka smiled. Fuji couldn't help but smile at Tezuka's answer and he glanced over at Tezuka's back a couple of meters away.

"Let's go to the fruit section. I'll need them" He said and pulled Tezuka by the arm

"Kunimitsu, do you think you could go ahead? I need to look for something" Fuji said

"Oh?" Tezuka stopped walking and turned to face Fuji. "What thing?"

"Something, now go and get me strawberries, grapes, apples and cherries" Fuji said as he walked to another section, leaving Tezuka alone. Tezuka shrugged and looked for what Fuji wanted him to.

In was back next to Tezuka when the younger one was already standing by the check-out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Tezuka asked as he started to unload the basket.

"No, but I found something else we can have fun with" Fuji said with a big grin and showed Tezuka a tube of chocolate sauce.

"You need it to bake your cake?" Tezuka asked.

"No" Fuji replied.

"So?" Fuji just smiled.

-Tezuka's house, 05.00 pm-

"So what are we going to do with the chocolate sauce?" Tezuka asked Fuji as he put the fresh cake on the table.

"I dunno" Fuji shrugged at Tezuka from his seat at the table. "I just felt like buying it"

"You just felt like buying it?" Tezuka repeated Fuji's words in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, I just happened to pass by it and it was like it was calling for me. Urging me to buy it" Fuji explained as Tezuka sat down at the table. "We could have it with the really expensive strawberries we bought"

"I guess" Tezuka said "After all chocolate goes with strawberries"

"Yeah, and Valentine's Day is also the ultimate day for chocolate." Fuji smiled seductively. "And now we're even. I gave me chocolate pancakes next I give you chocolate sauce"

Tezuka just smiled at him and began to call Ryo, informing him that the cake was ready.

-Tezuka's bedroom, 09.00 pm-

"One more please" Tezuka said opening his mouth for Fuji to feed him another sweet strawberry. He was lying on the couch in their bedroom with Fuji on top of him. On the table were a bowl of strawberries and a smaller bowl filled with some chocolate sauce.

"As you please" Fuji smiled reaching out for a strawberry and then dipped it in the sauce. He held it in front of Tezuka's mouth but retrieved it just before Tezuka had the chance to bite down on it just to tease him. Tezuka glared playfully at him and Fuji just giggled. He held out the strawberry for Tezuka again but retrieved it again and put it into his own mouth with a big grin.

"You little tease" Tezuka growled taking a hold of the back of Fuji's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Fuji giggled into the kiss

"Now give me one more strawberry" Tezuka said ending the kiss. "And no teasing this time or I don't know what I will do with you" he smirked.

"Okay then" Fuji said reaching out for the strawberries and the chocolate. "Open your mouth because here comes the airplane and it's ready for landing" He cooed as he moved the berry closer to Tezuka's mouth.

"The airplane?" Tezuka asked holding back a smile.

"Yeah" Fuji said holding the strawberry right in front of Tezuka. "That's what I used to say when I was feeding Ryo and he didn't want to eat the food on the spoon."

"But I am not a child nor am I disobeying to eat what you're feeding me" Tezuka said leaning in slightly to close his mouth around the strawberry. His lips touch Fuji's fingers slightly in the process and made a slight shiver run though Fuji's whole body.

"I know, but you're so cute Kunimitsu" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's lips gently. Soon, the strawberries were forgotten.

-Next morning, 08.00 am-

Fuji woke up to Tezuka trailing small kisses down his neck. He tilted his head, eyes still closed, to expose more skin for Tezuka to work his magic on.

"What time is it?" Fuji asked in a soft mumbled.

"08.00 am" Tezuka said. Fuji opened his eyes and soon, he saw Tezuka's sharp eyes staring at him or his naked body. Fuji felt rather uncomfortable under the gaze.

"Your beauty never fails to mesmerize me" Tezuka said sounding like a line from a romance novel or movie but it didn't fail to make Fuji blush anyway.

"Stop staring like that" Fuji said and tried to cover his chest by crossing his arms over it. Tezuka chuckled and then leaned back down to capture Fuji's lips. He grabbed a hold of Fuji's arms and pried them away from his chest to place them on the sides of his head instead. Fuji didn't put up any resistance as he lost himself completely at the feeling of body against body, heat against heat and skin against skin.

"Mommy~ open the door!!!" Ryo's voice broke them apart. Tezuka sighed while Fuji just giggled. Good thing they locked the door last night for safety. If they didn't, Ryo would be shock of what he would see this morning.

**TBC**

AN : Well, I hope it will satisfy you because I won't update the next chapter until two weeks later**.** I'm in holiday so I can't. Sorry…

I hope you like this chapter (^_^) Review please... (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for your reviews… I'm glad you like it. Well, I lied..... I have a chance to go outside the house, so I go to internet cafe to update the new chapter. Well, here the next chapter and I hope you like it.

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 8**

-Fuji's office, 11.00 am-

"Fuji…" Fuji looked up and saw Yukimura standing on the doorway. Yukimura smiled and walked to him, holding a brown envelope in his hand.

"Yukimura" Fuji greeted. The beautiful man sat on the chair in front of Fuji.

"What?" Fuji raised an eyebrow. Yukimura continued smiling.

"Nothing, just want to know is it true that you and Tezuka-kun are a couple already?" Yukimura asked. He put his cheeks on his palms and smiled to Fuji.

Fuji could feel his cheeks were getting warm. He turned his face to looked at Yukimura.

"How do you know?"

"Gen-chan told me. He said that his dear cousin looks so happy these past few months and when he asks why Tezuka said that you are couple now." Yukimura said. Fuji blushed.

"Tell me Fuji, is that right?"

"Uhmm… yes" Yukimura chuckled.

"No wonder you have that hickey" Yukimura said evilly.

"What?!" Fuji said out loud and quickly put both his hands around his neck. Yukimura must be kidding there couldn't be any marks on him right?

"Who have hickey?" Saeki appeared from the door, looked so confused. Fuji blushed and Yukimura's grin wider.

"Fuji of course, who else?" Saeki's eyes widen. He ran to his friends' side and take a good look of him.

"Ah!! That's right…! Wow, Tezuka-kun is really clever, huh? He marks you for everyone to see" Saeki said. Yukimura laughed when he saw Fuji blushed hard.

"Where?"

"On you neck…" Saeki replied.

"Right or left side?"

"Left" Yukimura said with a big grin on his lips. "Soo…~ Tell us all about it"

-Tezuka's house, 07.00 am-

Today was Tezuka and Fuji's day off. Both of them felt happy because they could spend the time together. It had been ten days since valentine day and in few days Fuji's birthday would come. Fuji woke up the next day by something tickling his cheek and when he opened his eyes he was met by a smirking Tezuka.

"Good morning Syuusuke" he said and planted a soft kiss on Fuji's lips.

"Morning" Fuji said back into the kiss. "What time is it?"

"8.00 am" Tezuka answered as he wrapped Fuji in his arms and pulled him in closer.

"We should get up then" Fuji said but didn't make any effort to get up from the bed.

"We probably should" Tezuka said but he didn't move either.

Just then Tezuka's phone on the nightstand made a noise telling them that Tezuka had gotten a new message. Fuji who was closer to the phone leaned over and grabbed it for him. As he took it he glanced at the display and got surprised by seeing the name Atobe written on it. What could he want this early?

"It's from Atobe" Fuji said as he handed Tezuka the phone with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh" Tezuka said as he grabbed the phone and started to read the message without taking notice of Fuji's quizzical look.

"What does he say?" Fuji asked trying to sound more indifferent than curious.

"Nothing really" Tezuka answered as he started to type back.

"Okay then" Fuji said a bit annoyed (or maybe he was jealous?) and got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Huh?" Tezuka said confused as he felt how the shifted when Fuji got up. "Come back! let's stay in bed a bit longer"

"No, we really should get up" Fuji said and walked towards the bathroom. "You should continue your reply to Atobe"

Before Tezuka could reply Fuji had closed the door to the bathroom. He didn't really understand why he got annoyed with Tezuka. After all Tezuka hadn't really done anything wrong, well except from taking his attention away from Fuji for a moment, and that really wasn't anything bad at all.

10 minutes later the door opened slightly and Tezuka's head showed up in the crack shocking the naked Fuji.

"Kunimitsu!?" he yelled as he tried to cover his body with one of the towels. "Have you ever heard of knocking before entering?"

"Of course I have" Tezuka said with an amused smirk on his face as he watched Fuji trying to cover up. "And I did at first but you didn't answer so…"

"I don't believe you" Fuji said kneeling down on the floor and grabbed the t-shirt he had been sleeping in and put it on. "You just wanted to get a glimpse of me naked, you pervert"

"Yeah you're right" Tezuka admitted. Fuji got up from the floor and wrapped the towel harder around his waist.

"Anyway the shower is ready if you want to take a shower" Fuji said as he started to make his way out of the bathroom.

"Not so fast Syuusuke" Tezuka said and grabbed Fuji around the waist as he walked by him in the doorway. "Why don't you join me?"

"I have done mine. Now, it yours. Go take a bath and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, okay" Fuji gave Tezuka a sweet kiss and walked out the bathroom.

Tezuka sighed, "Well, I have to shower quickly then…."

-Dining room, 08.05 am-

"Mommy~ I miss you" Ryo ran to Fuji. He tugged on his pants, telling Fuji that he wanted Fuji to carry him. Fuji giggled and held Ryo tightly in his arms. He kissed Ryo's cheek and Ryo kissed his too.

"Where's Daddy?" Ryo asked cutely.

"Hm.. you Daddy's taking a bath now… " Fuji said as he walked to the dinning table. He put Ryo down on his chair before he took a cup and filled it with coffee.

"Mommy, why do you and Daddy like that black liquid?" Ryo asked as he looked at the coffee. Fuji smiled.

"Why?" Fuji asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryo frowned cutely.

"Because it looks like monster's ink I watched in the cartoon last night" He whined.

"Monster ink?"

"Yes Mommy, the monster is red, has many legs and soooo big. It lives in ocean and it can spread the ink that can kill its enemy.. It's so scary~ I don't want Mommy and Daddy drink that ink" Ryo pouted.

"It's not monster's ink, dear. It's coffee and it will keep Daddy and Mommy awake at office" Fuji tried to explain to his dear son. Ryo just kept frowned and ignored him.

"Morning" Tezuka said as he walked into dinning room. Fuji and Ryo looked up. Tezuka walked to Fuji and kissed him sweetly before took the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Don't!!!" Ryo shouted from his chair. Tezuka stopped drinking his coffee and looked at his only son.

"What's wrong?"

"That's monster's ink, Daddy!!! Don't drink it" Ryo whined. Tezuka looked at Fuji who was laughing.

"What's monster's ink?" Tezuka asked his 'wife'

"Oh, that's monster in a cartoon Ryo watched yesterday. Don't worry about it, dear. It's coffee in you cup" Fuji said.

"I see" Tezuka said as he sat down and began his breakfast. Ryo was still looking at him, pouting.

"Don't worry dear, your daddy won't die okay because the ink he drinks. Your father is a strong man, right?" Fuji said to Ryo who his face lit up in second.

"Right… I have the strongest Daddy in the world like Sentai… (1)" Ryo cheered. Tezuka and Fuji just laughing to him.

**(1) Sentai is Japan's power rangers.**

-Tezuka's house, 02.00 pm-

Tezuka hummed a song as he opened the door of his car. He was happy today because he finally got an idea to celebrate Fuji's birthday. He really want to make it special and romantic. He had a place in his mind and also the set of romantic plans. He also wanted to do something that would change his life forever. But the question is should he bring Ryo along?

He knew he was being mean but if Ryo was with them they would lose those romantic air because Ryo would became clingy to Fuji. He wouldn't have a chance to be alone with Fuji so he could do something bravely. Tezuka shook his head.

Tezuka is now standing outside their bedroom. He was surprised the house looked so quiet today. It noise this morning before he went to work but now when were his family? His son and 'wife'?

Tezuka's thoughts were stopped when he heard a sniffle from inside the bedroom. Pressing his ears, he heard the sniffle again, only this time louder.

Tezuka panicked. He immediately kicked the door open and screamed.

**"Syuusuke****!!!****"  
**  
A very surprised Fuji stared at him, mouth gaping with tears running down his cheeks, tissue in hand.

Silence.

**"Kunimitsu****!!!****"  
**  
"Ah...erm...Syuu-chan? What are you doing?" Tezuka asked unsure and then as if a light bulb was turned on, he asked in a panicked tone. "Syuu-chan! Why are you crying?!"

Fuji glared at him hard and long. There was silence between the two of them again.

Tezuka slowly smiled as if dazed. He could not help himself smile. Fuji looked really adorable glaring at him despite the tears and the red nose. Tezuka approached him cautiously and settled next to him on the floor. It was then that Tezuka noticed the TV. And he gaped.

Fuji hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" Tezuka complained.

"You totally ruined the moment!"

"But I was...I thought...Hey! You should be thankful I saved you!" Tezuka countered.

"Saved me?" Fuji asked. "I was watching a drama, it's called One Liter of Tears. It's really sad and good drama, and now you go screaming, kicking the bedroom door, ruining the moment...I was already on the good part..." Fuji stated in a depressing tone, sniffling and wiping his eyes dry.

"I see." Tezuka smiled and cupped Fuji's face. "Syuu-chan, gomen. I though something bad happened to you. I was so worried. If it's a sad drama then you shouldn't be watching it. I don't want to see you cry."

"It's okay… You are home early today" Fuji said, still wiping his face. Tezuka took the tissue from his hand and helped him. Gently, he cleaned Fuji's beautiful face.

"Yes, I am. I don't have much work today so I come home early." Tezuka said softly. He threw the tissue to the garbage.

"Where's Ryo?"

"Oh, Ryo's at Eiji's place. He said he miss uncle Kiku and he doesn't want alone at home so I send him there. I don't have many things to do at office so I come home to watch some good drama. Too bad you ruined it" Fuji said, pouted cutely.

Tezuka laughed. He looked at Fuji's beautiful face. He lift a hand and caressed the soft and smooth cheek.

"You are so beautiful…" He said. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Fuji's pink lips. Soon, the sad drama was forgotten and replaced with moans and groans in the afternoon.

**TBC**

AN : Well, what do you think?? I think Tezuka is too OOC here but let say that his stoic mask is broken when Fuji by his side. He'll be a normal man who can laugh and joking and panic too. Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Thank you for your reviews… I'm glad. Sorry for late update. Well here the next chapter… Enjoy hoe you like it (^_^)

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 9 **

-Tezuka's house, February 29th, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka was home. He opened the door of their bedroom and when he was about to greet him, he stopped as he saw view that made him slime. Fuji was sitting on the couch, reading a story, with Ryo sitting on his laps, head leaned to Fuji's chest, and Fuji's hand was brushing his son's hair lovingly.

"Daddy!" Ryo exclaimed when he noticed Tezuka was standing by the doorway.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Fuji greeted back and Ryo climbed down from his lap and ran to hug his father.

Tezuka kneeled down so that he was eye-leveled with his son and kissed him on the forehead. "Have you being a good boy today?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes! I always have!"

Tezuka smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Good, now can you ask your mommy to pack your things because tonight you are going to sleep at grandma's house."

"Really?" Ryo asked excitingly and Tezuka nodded. "Yey! I missed grandma!"

Fuji was confused. "Grandma? What do you mean?"

Tezuka approached Fuji and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I mean he is going to sleep over at my parent's house tonight."

"But why?"

"Because you and me have a place to visit tonight." Tezuka answered. "Just prepare Ryo's stuff now and get dress, I'll be back as soon as I've dropped Ryo to my parent's house."

Fuji helped Ryo to prepare his things, still confused about Tezuka's plan. He kissed his son goodbye before Tezuka took their little child by the hand and left him bewilderedly. _What's wrong with Kunimitsu today? He's so different…_

A few hours later Tezuka came back and Fuji was dressed, ready to go out with him. "Ready princess?"

Fuji nodded. "Where are you taking me?"

"Dinner." Tezuka answered simply.

"Which restaurant?"

"You'll see."

Tezuka drove his car outside the building. Fuji noticed that Tezuka didn't take him to Shibuya, or Roppongi, or any place in downtown Tokyo where they usually have famous restaurants. _Maybe Kunimitsu wants to take me to some place new_, he thought.

"Come on!" Tezuka took Fuji's hand and guided him out from the car. They walked a few meters from were Tezuka had parked his car.

With a happy smile adorning his face, Tezuka stopped in front of a lavender field. It was so beautiful with many stars above the sky. In the middle of the field there were two chairs and a table, complete with dinner plates, wine and candles everywhere to illuminate and gave a romantic effect to the dark night with the stars above.

"Come on!" Tezuka guided Fuji to the dinner set. Fuji sat down on the chair and his eyes couldn't stop staring at Tezuka who was busy preparing the dinner.

Tezuka smiled when he saw Fuji's face. He poured the wine into two slim glasses and gave one to Fuji.

"Happy birthday Syuusuke" He said as he lift the glass. Fuji smiled.

"Thank you" He said as he mimicked Tezuka's action.

"I prepared this for you, Syuusuke" Tezuka said as he looked at Fuji lovingly. Fuji's eyes began to watery.

"Hush, don't cry… Let's celebrate your birthday, okay. Full with sweet smile of yours and the happiness around us. Let Gods see how wonderful our night" Tezuka said as he wiped Fuji's tears. Fuji smiled and leaned at the touch.

They had their romantic dinner under the stars and surrounded by beautiful lavenders.

"Now time for your present" Tezuka said as he walked to Fuji and helped him stood up.

Tezuka slowly took something out from the pocket of his jacket. And Fuji was taken by surprise once again as he realized what kind of box it was.

"Fuji Syuusuke, the love of my life, would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Tezuka proposed to Fuji as he opened the box. Showing two beautiful rings inside.

Fuji's mouth left hang open, unable to find a word to say. Tezuka's words had taken him by surprise.

"Kunimitsu…."

"I love you," He kissed Fuji gently. "And I can't picture anyone else to spend the rest of my life with and raise Ryo with."

Fuji couldn't say any words so he leaned closer and kissed Tezuka instead.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tezuka said as they broke the kiss. Fuji smiled and captured Tezuka's lips again. Fuji put his hand around Tezuka's neck and he bit on Tezuka's lower lip. Tezuka trailed kisses on Fuji's face down to his jaw line, his neck. Planted love bites all over his neck.

-Journey, 08.30 pm-

Tezuka was driving home, to his home from another meeting with his friends and he was tired.

"Shit!!" He cursed. He got stuck in the traffic, seemed like there was an accident. He sank on his seat, cursing and mumbling incoherent words. The traffic was slow and it totally pissed him off.

"I'm going to be late!"

He fished out his cell phone from his bag which he placed on the passenger seat and dialed Fuji's number.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"Babe, I'm going to be a bit late. I got stuck in the traffic." He explained.

"_Its okay, Tezuka. Drive carefully, ne. I'll be waiting." _Fuji replied sweetly, probably managed to sense the tense from his lover's voice.

"Un, see you in a while."

"_Okay, love you."_

His lips formed a smile and he replied. "Love you too."

He hung up and put the phone back into his bag. He smiled again.

"_I'll be waiting."_ Those words are enough to make up his day and get rid off his irritation and tiredness. He felt blissful, knowing there's someone is waiting for him.

-Tezuka's house, 09.00 pm-

"Tadaima." Tezuka said as he steeped into their bedroom and saw Fuji was reading a book.

"Okaeri." Fuji greeted him, standing and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him fully on the lips and lovingly. Tezuka pecked those kissable lips once before burying his face the other's neck, inhaling the sweet smell from his hair.

He hugged his lover tighter when the latter wanted to broke the hug.

"Stay.. like this.. for a while." He murmured on his neck.

Fuji smiled and replied the hug with the same passion, gently stroking his back up and down.

"Tired?" He heard Fuji asked, almost whispering.

"Hmmm.." Was his reply. He felt relaxed when Fuji brushed his hair gently with his fingers.

"Come on. Let's have dinner, I am sure you are hungry." Fuji dropped a butterfly kiss on his neck before pulling apart. His eyes were still closed, feeling the younger stroking his hair and caressing his face.

Fuji led Tezuka to the dinning room where the maids had prepared something for Tezuka. Fuji looked at Tezuka who was eating his dinner while he was enjoying his green tea. After the late dinner, Fuji asked Tezuka to lie on the bed.

"Let me message your back okay" Fuji said softly. Tezuka just nodded and let Fuji's soft hands touched his bare back.

He sighed heavily, enjoying his lover's touch on his body. He was so into his touch until he didn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Fuji smiled when he saw Tezuka fell asleep. Slowly, he turned Tezuka to lie on his back and put his shirt on. Fuji got up and changed his clothes. He lied beside Tezuka and covered both of them with the tick blanket before snuggled closer to Tezuka. He smiled when Tezuka's arm wrapped around his waist, pulled him closer to Tezuka's warm body.

-Tezuka's office, 11.00 am-

Tezuka was busy. Very busy. He had married Fuji already and five days from now both of the would held a small reception with his friends. He wanted to share his happiness with everyone. Good thing his mother approved his relationship with Fuji. His mother would be happy if he was happy too. Ayana even had a fight with Kuniharu when Kuniharu forced Tezuka to marry Keiko –Tezuka's wife-. But Tezuka didn't know if it was glad or not because of his father's death a year ago by accident. He knew his father would be angry and tried to separate them if he knew he was marrying Fuji.

Kringg!!!

"Hello… Mother.." Tezuka greeted his mother. He frowned when he heard his mother wanted him to bring Fuji and Ryo this evening. She said he had something to show them.

-Tezuka's parents' house, 07.00 pm-

"Look!!!" Tezuka Ayana cheerfully showed the a pair of tux tuxedos. Fuji and Tezuka shared a look when they saw them.

"I am so not going to wear that, Mother. Don't be ridiculous, please!." Tezuka said when Ayana showed him the shocking pink tuxedo with a frilly shirt. Fuji just giggled when he saw the outfit.

"Why? They are cute, right? I'm sure these suit you" Ayana frowned.

"Maybe on Syuusuke not me" Tezuka said.

"Maybe Kunimitsu is afraid that it will ruin his cool and stoic image" Fuji said, smiled sweetly when Tezuka glared at him.

"So you don't want them?"

"No" Tezuka said. Ayana sighed and crossed her arms. What should these men wear in their reception night? She looked at both of them for a long time before her face lit up instantly. Tezuka and Fuji looked at her confused.

"I know!!! But I won't tell you both" Ayana smiled sweetly. Sometime Tezuka found her smile was kind of…scary.

-The reception day, Thursday afternoon, 04.00 pm-

Tonight was the reception night. Ayana dragged both men into different room. She said something about it was bad luck for a groom to see the bride's wedding gown before the wedding.

"We are already married anyway, so Fuji won't wear a wedding gown. Tonight is just the reception. Why can't I see Syuusuke's beauty?" Tezuka mumbled to himself when he was pushed into a room.

-The reception night, 08.00 pm-

"Tezuka-buchou, congratulation! I can't believe buchou already married with Fuji-senpai!!!" Momoshiro said.

The other members of ex-Seigaku regular also congratulate Tezuka on his wedding. Tezuka just smiled at them. He was happy that all of his friends could come. He looked around, trying to find the rest of his teammates.

"Where are Kikumaru?" He asked when he noticed that the hyperactive red-headed man was gone.

"Well, Eiji went to find the dressing room, saying something about helping Ayana-san on something." Inui answered.

"Where's Oishi?" Ryo asked as he didn't see Oishi anywhere.

"Oh, he said he will be late, but don't worry he promise to be here before its start. So, where's your 'bride'?" Kawamura said.

"WOW!" Tezuka heard several people gasps and he also noticed that Inui and Kawamura were looking behind him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. When he turned around, what he saw was completely thrown him out of loop. There, descending from the stairs was Fuji with Yukimura and Eiji accompanying him. But that's not what made all the guess gasps. It was because the beauty that the honey brown haired man possessed that made them seemed to be enchanted. While Tezuka was wearing a tuxedo which make him looked completely dashing, Fuji was wearing a kimono. The midnight blue kimono that he wore was embroidered with white and a soft pink color cheery blossom.

Tezuka doesn't even notice that he was gaping at the sight of his beautiful 'wife'. That was until someone came out to him and put his hand under Tezuka's jaw as to close his mouth. Startled, he turned towards the man.

"Oishi, you're here!" Tezuka exclaimed with happiness at the sight of his best friend. Oishi just chuckled at Tezuka's antic.

"Of course I'm here. I won't miss it for the world Tezuka. You're my best friend. And what a beautiful bride you have there. No wonder you were so captivated with his beauty. " Oishi said smiling. Tezuka just blushed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the arrival of Fuji Syuusuke." Saeki announced, indicating that the event was about to start. Knowing that that was his cue, Tezuka walked to the bottom of the stairs, holding out his hand when Fuji reached the bottom and took Fuji's hand in his as they walked to the stage where both of them will be seated.

Fuji eyes scanned the crowd. He saw ex-Seigaku regular, ex-Hyotei regular, ex-Rikkai regular, and ex-Rokakku regular. Then, he also saw his family and Tezuka's mother and grandfather. Ryo was in her arms and smiling widely to his parents. He looked at Yumiko who was winking at him while holding her son. Beside her was Yuuta who smiled a bit at him. Fuji smiled back and felt his hand was held tightly by Tezuka. He looked up and saw Tezuka looked down at him, smiling. Fuji smiled. Tonight would be his wonderful night.

**TBC**

AN : Well… Sory for late update…. I'm very busy these past few days because I have to sign up into some Universities I want to enter. I hope you like this chapter… Reviews please (^_^) (^-^)


	10. Chapter 10

AN : Thank you for your reviews… Sorry for late update. I'm very busy these weeks… I have exam soon whish me luck... here the next chapter, hope you like it

**Kizuna**

**Chapter 10**

-Sunday morning, Tezuka's house, bedroom, 08.00 am-

Fuji opened his eyes when a warm sunlight hit his pretty face. He looked at his side and saw Tezuka was sleeping. Fuji smiled. He reached out to touch his husband's cheek. Tezuka opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his Fuji's face.

"Good Morning~" Fuji greeted as he kissed Tezuka's cheek.

"Morning"

"Ne, Kunimitsu…" Fuji called sweetly.

"What is it?" Tezuka sat up on the bed followed by Fuji who hugged him from behind.

"Since Ryo-chan is at your parent house, let's have a date" Fuji said, smiling.

"A date?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He turned around and grabbed Fuji's waist, placing him on his lap.

"Yes, come on!! It will be our first date since you confessed to me and it was long ago. We never have a date even after we married" Fuji pouted. Tezuka chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"Sure, let's go wherever you want to go" Tezuka said. Fuji's face lit up instantly.

-Meiju Jingu Shrine, 09.00 am-

"Look!!!" Fuji pointed to their destination. Tezuka just smiled at his childish act. Fuji dragged Tezuka to explore the place.

They were having a nice date, full with laughs, smileas and kissed.

"Let's buy ice cream" Fuji said as he leaded Tezuka to the nearby ice cream shop. Tezuka waited patiently for Fuji to buy them ice cream. His hazel brown eyes scanned the area and landed at the sign of two children running along the street, look so happy together. Tezuka smiled.

'Here" Fuji shoved the ice ceam in Tezuka's face. Tezuka took the ice cream and looked back at two children who was playing together around the small pound.

"Ne Syuusuke, why can't we have some of those?" Pointing at 'those' little adorable children, Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"Kunimitsu, that's impossible. I'm a guy, you know" Fuji said, eating his ice cream.

"What an unfair world! I mean look at us, Syuusuke. You with your beautiful face and sweet smile, and me with my handsome face. Just imagine how cute our baby will look like!" Tezuka said as he threw his arm around Fuji's waist.

"Kunimitsu, stop acting like Ryo-chan. He wanted a younger brother and now you want a child? Isn't Ryo-chan enough for us, dear?" Fuji tried to erase the crazy idea of Tezuka.

"But I think Ryo's right. We really need to have another child. A little brother for him." Tezuka said, smiled hopefully at Fuji. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"Kunimitsu!!" Fuji outed and leaved Tezuka alone. Tezuka quickly ran after him.

"Syuu-chan, I'm sorry okay" He said, trying to calm Fuji down. Fuji didn't answer him but he stopped and his eyes went wide. He was looking at something.

"Kunimitsu, let's make a wish there" Fuji said and pointed at small shrine. He took Teuka's hand and dragged him there. They bowed at the old woman who gave them wooden boards to write their whish.

The both of them paid their respects first before writing down their prayers on the wooden boards. Fuji quickly hung his whish followed by Tezuka.

"Let's go" Tezuka said.

"Okay…" Fuji said smiling.

The old woman looked at their whish and smiled.

_I want to make Kunimitsu always happy _

_I want to have a family with Syuusuke and together forever_

"What a cute couple" She said, didn't know that one of the two was a man and not a woman.

-09.00 pm, Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's room-

"Ne Kunimitsu~" Fuji called sweetly.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked as he lied on his bed. His strong left arms reached over Fuji to take him into a warm embrace.

"What was your wish?? The one you asked when we are on a date??" Fuji asked sweetly, hoping that Tezuka would answer him.

"Well, it won't come true if I tell you right" Tezuka said, smiling. Fuji pouted.

"Mou~ you mean…." Fuji turned is back to Tezuka. Tezuka chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter. Slowly he turned Fuji around.

"Syuusuke… look at me" He said. Finally turned Fuji around, he kissed his lips.

'Let's say I wished something for our happiness." He said, looking straight into Fuji's eyes. Fuji's lips slowly turned into a beautiful smile. Fuji leaded over to capture Tezuka's lips with his. Their kiss wa gentle at first but soon it turned more passionate. When Tezuka heard Fuji moaned into the kiss, he quickly pinned Fuji down on the bed and began to kiss his jaw, neck and shoulder. And the night went on….

-few days later, Tezukas house, 06.00 pm-

Tezuka was humming when he opened the door of his big house. A nice box was in his hand. It was his gift for Fuji. Today was not Fuji's birthday or valentine days since it was it was June. Tezuka just felt he wanted to give Fuji something, so he brought something.

Tzuka was happily opened the door of their bedroom when he saw Fuji was lying n he floor. The gift fell down onto the floor.

"**SYUUSUKE!!"**

-Tokyo General Hospital-

Fuji woke up feeling dizzy. He opened his eyes slowly, but cringed as he saw a light shinning all too brightly above him.

"Syuusuke, you awake" a worried voice greeted him.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji looked up to the source of the voice "Where am I?"

"Hospital, you fainted." Tezuka informed him. He was sitting on a chair beside Fuji's bed. One of his hands was holding Fuji's pale one. His face looked clearly that he was worried.

"How are you feeling, dear?" He asked. Fuji gave him a smile.

"I'm fine"

Just then, the doctor walked into the room

"Ah...you are awake Fuji-san." A man in a white suit came into the room and greeted the two boys.

"So sensei what's wrong with him?" Tezuka asked the doctor.

"Well...you friend here fainted because his body was weak. Don't over work yourself."

"Well in his normal condition, I'm sure he could handle his work load just fine. But in this condition he is in now. He should rest more."

"What do you mean my present condition?" Fuji asked, confused by the term the doctor used.

"Well...I don't know how to explain this. But...it seems to me that for the man that you consider you are…"

'_Unique…'_ Tezuka chuckled at the way the doctor explained, although that earned him a death glare from the man lying on the bed.

"You have a unique body Fuji-san." the doctor continued when Ueda turned his attention again to the doctor asking him to continue.

"Unique? That's one way to put it." Another deathly glare sent inTezuka's direction.

"What? What do you mean?" Fuji asked, he was little worried.

"Well Fuji-san. A normal man does not have a womb." Te doctor explained softy.

"Huh? Of course sensei, wombs only exist in women." Fuji looked at him, confused.

"Yes. But it seems like you have one too."

"Huh?" Both men were surprised.

"Sensei seriously, what do you mean by that?" Fuji asked, trying to comprehend all the new information the doctor had given him

"You are a man with a womb Fuji-san and now, you are pregnant."

"WHAT?" Fuji shouted loudly. Tezuka stared at the doctor. He didn't know what to say. The information was too much for his brain to handle.

"I…Iam…pregnant??"

**TBC**

AN : Yay.. another chapter… sorry if it was so short… I can't type anymore. My brain is full with physic right now…. Please read an review (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

AN : Hey… thank you for your reviews… sorry for long update... I have exams. about the last chapter ,I know many of you must be confused when you read an unfamiliar name in Pot. It's Ueda. Well actually, I copied some sentences from other story because I don't know how to express it and I afraid I will make you all confuse. Sorry ne… here the next chapter… hope you like it… (^_^)

**Kizuna**

**Chapter 11**

-Tokyo General Hospital-

Fuji was still shocked because of the unexpected news. Tezuka looked at his 'wife'. He didn't know if he should be happy or not. He was happy because God granted his wish but when he looked at his confused Fuji, he felt little guilty. Tezuka walked to Fuji and hold his hand. Fuji looked up and stared at him. Tezuka looked at him softly.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tezuka's finger caressed his cheek. Fuji smiled.

"I'm fine" he said. Tezuka sighed and wrapped his arms around Fuji's little frame.

"Tell me, what's in your mind"

"I'm happy" Fuji said, he closed his eyes and leaned into Tezuka's warm embrace. Tezuka glanced at Fuji.

"Why? Didn't you shock??"

"I did. But when I think again, it maked me happy" Fuji said. He broke the embrace and looked at Tezuka lovingly.

"I think this pregnancy is not too bad. I can make you and Ryo happy because of this baby inside me. That's why… if you and Ryo are happy, I will too" Fuji said.

"Really?" Tezuka asked concern.

"Of course… anything for you and Ryo, Kunimitsu. Beside, actually I want a child too. Since you said that if we have a baby, then he or she will as beautiful as me or as handsome as you" Fuji said sincerely.

Tezuka smiled and hugged him. Oh, how happy he had Fuji by his side. Fuji smiled seeing Tezuka so happy. Well, being Fuji he is, a sadistic idea appeared inside his head. _'I'm going to have fun torture Kunimitsu…'_

-Tezuka's house, months later, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's room, 01.00 pm-

It had been few months after the unexpected news. As expected, Ryo bounced happily when he heard that he was going to have a younger sibling. Tezuka smiled at his son's attitude before he turned to Fuji. Fuji was laughing happily. Tezuka sighed happily. He was glad that the news didn't make Fuji shocked. Tezuka hold Fuji's hand tightly. Fuji turned to face him and gave him most beautiful smile. Tezuka smiled back, happiness could be seen on his face.

Today, Tezuka was staying home to take care of Fuji. Fuji was in his sixth month pregnancy and of course every pregnant woman –in this case was Fuji- always raving over something as their pregnancy advanced in stages. Fuji looked at his husband who was sitting on the chair reading a thick book.

"Ne, Kunimitsu…" He called sweetly. Tezuka looked up to him and smiled.

"What is it??"

"I want a karaage" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled and reached out his phone.

"Okay, I'll tell Yamashita-san to buy it for you."

"Noooo… I want you buy me!" Fuji pouted cutely. Tezuka raised one of his eyebrows.

"You want me??" He asked. Fuji nodded happily. Tezuka smiled and walked over to Fuji. He sat beside him and caressed his cheek.

"Why? We can ask Yamashita-san to buy it for you and I can accompany you here"

"But I want you buy it for me not Yamashita-san. You are my husband…" Fuji pouted again. Tezuka chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Fine, wait for me here…" Tezuka said as he took his wallet.

Tezuka smiled when he finally bought karaage for Fuji. He had promised himself that he would do anything for Fuji. Even if that would mean he had to walk 10 blocks away from his house just to buy him apple flavored karaage (Fuji didn't allow him to take the car) then he'll do it.

Tezuka opened the door of his bedroom and saw Fuji put an earphone placed around his belly. Tezuka smiled and sat beside him. Fuji turned to him and smiled.

"I heard music can help baby's brain development." Fuji said before Tezuka asked him. Tezuka smiled and looked at the CDs on the bed. He frowned when he saw the titles on the CD's cover.

"I've heard that too but Syuusuke doesn't the baby suppose to listened classic music like Beethoven or Mozart and not J-rock band like Lar'c en ciel or Miyavi??" Tezuka asked. Fuji turned to him and smiled.

'I know and I like classic music too but I think these musics will be the best for our baby…" Fuji said. Tezuka just shook his head. Sometime, he really didn't know how Fuji's brain worked.

Fuji continued to hold the earphone and smiled. Tezuka bended over and caressed his belly lovingly.

"Our baby is growing up here." He said softly. He looked up and saw Fuji smiling to him.

-Tezuka's house, Fuji's eighth months pregnancy-

Fuji was at his last months on his pregnancy. He was reading a book about baby when he saw Tezuka entered the room. He felt the sudden weight beside him. He leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder without removing his eyes from the book. Tezuka 's hand ran to Fuji's beautiful honey brown hair and caressed it lovingly. Fuji smiled and closed his book.

He turned to Tezuka and asked with his best puppy eyes expression., "Kuni-chan, I want chocolate"

Tezuka frowned "You're on your 8 months, Syuusuke. You're not supposed to have cravings anymore!"

Fuji pouted and glared at him.

"If you don't want to buy it, then fine" Fuji pouted and turned his back to Tezuka. Tezuka chuckled at his antic before hugged him from behind.

"Ne, don't be mad Syuusuke… I'll buy it for you" Tezuka said softly. Fuji immediately turned his body and grinned.

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Yay, I love you Kunimitsu" Fuji said happily while hugging Tezuka. Tezuka wrapped Fuji into his warm embrace.

"I love you too. Now, let me go honey." Tezuka said. Fuji broke his embrace and smiled. Tezuka smiled back and stood up.

"I'll be back." He said to Fuji who nodded happily. Tezuka walked to the door, pushed it open and walked out the room when…

"Kunimitsu…"

"Yes?"

"Don't use the car and just walk!" Fuji shouted from inside. Tezuka sighed. Well, it seemed that today he would have an exercise in the middle of afternoon_. "it's fine, for Syuusuke and our baby. For them"_

-Sunday, 08.00, pm-

"Mommy…" Ryo bounced happily into his parents' room. Fuji, who was lying on the bed, sat up and smiled.

"Ryo-chan!" Fuji smiled and Ryo sat beside him. Ryo was grinning ear to ear, his blue eyes twinkled happily ad he looked at Fuji's tummy. Fuji followed his gaze and smiled.

"Can I touch it?" Ryo asked Fuji who smiled and took his little hand and placed it onto his belly. Ryo's eyes changed into a happy one. He rubbed Fuji's belly happily. Suddenly, he felt something moving inside his 'mother' stomach. Ryo yelped in surprised. Fuji laughed.

"What's wrong?" A deep familiar voice asked. Both Fuji and Ryo looked up and saw Tezuka entered the room. A bottle of strawberry is juice in his hand. Ryo's face lit up, thinking that the juice is for him.

"Nothing, Ryo-chan just felt our baby moved earlier." Fuji said, laughing. Tezuka chuckled and went to them.

"I see… here" Tezuka said as he handed Fuji the juice. Ryo frowned in disappointment when he saw Fuji drank the juice. Fuji seemed to notice this because he stopped drank when the liquid reached the half of the bottle. He handed it to Ryo who grinned happily. Tezuka and Fuji smiled at Ryo's cute attitude.

"Ne… Mommy Daddy…" Ryo moved to Tezuka's lap and sat down. Tezuka smiled and stroked his hair.

"What is it, Ryo?" Tezuka asked.

"Can we name my brother Yuki??" Ryo looked at Fuji with his puppy eyes. Fuji smiled.

"Why?? Yuki sounds too girly for a boy." Tezuka said. Ryo pouted.

"But Yuki is very good name… He will born next month when snowing anyway" Fuji said. Ryo shouted happily when he heard that his Mommy on his side. Tezuka sighed, knowing well that he was defeated. Two cute angels vs simple and stoic man. It was so unfair.

'Fine, Yuki then…" he announced. Ryo jumped happily and kissed his father cheek. Tezuka laughed and tickled his beloved son. Ryo laughed hard. Soon the room was filled with laugh.

-Few days later, Tezuka's house, kitchen, 01.00 pm-

_This is summer time_

_Natsu no mae ni kimi ni aeta kara_

_Saikou no nami ga kiteiru no sa_

_I want you to know my sweet emotion_

_Kakeashi de semete mo iin ja nai?_

_Machikirenai yo beautiful days_

Fuji was happily humming a certain song . He was in the kitchen, making one of Ryo's favorite cake. Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from behind. Fuji smiled, knowing full who was it.

"Why are you humming that song?? It's winter now not summer…" The person asked and kissed his neck. Fuji laughed. He put the mixture into the oven and turned around, giving the other a kiss on his cheek.

'I like the song and I feel like sing that…" Fuji said.

"Well, we met at summer anyway so I think it's fine…" he added. Tezuka smiled and Fuji senseless. Fuji wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed beck.

'Mommy!!! I where's the ca-" Ryo stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Tezuka and Fuji broked their kiss and looked at their stunned son.

"Ryo…" called Fuji.

_Blink_

"Ryo" Tezuka's turn.

_Blink blink_

"AHH!!! My innocent eyes" Ryo screamed as he ran out the room, covering his eyes with both his small palms. Tezuka raised his eyebrow and turned to Fuji who laughed.

"Maa… Ryo-chan is smart boy, ne…" Fuji said, laughing.

-Fuji's ninth months pregnancy, 10.00 pm-

Tezuka was changing his shirt when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom. Tezuka rushed into the bathroom quickly when he remembered that Fuji was in it. His hazel brown eyes grew wide when he saw Fuji lying on the floor. Fuji was holding his belly tightly and he was crying.

"Syuusuke, what's happen??"

"My stomach… it's hurt…. So much…" Fuji said, crying. Tezuka saw blood made its way on the floor. Tezuka carried him and lied him on the bed. He quicly grabbed his phone and called ambulance.

'Hold on Syuusuke, we will brough you to hospital soon…" Tezuka said a h hold Fuji's hand tightly.

-Tokyo General Hospital-

Tezuka was sitting uncomfortably on his seat. He kept glanced at the door where Fuji was rushed in moments ago. He turned his head when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He smiled when he saw Ryo was looking at him with worry in his eyes. Tezuka brought him into his arms and Ryo snuggled closer to him sleepily.

"They will be alright, Ryo. They will" He whispered although it sounded that he was just said to himself.

After what it feels like a very long fourteen hours of waiting (although it was just 4 hours) for Tezuka, finally one of the doctor came out of the operation room. Holding the sleeping Ryo, Tezuka quickly went to the doctor.

"How is he, sensei?" He asked. "And how is the baby?" Tezuka asked again.

The doctor just gave him a small smile. "Congratulation, you're a father again. The babies are fine." The doctor said.

Tezuka sighed in relief until he realized what the doctor had said. "Wait!! Babies??" He asked in puzzled.

"Yes, you've got twin. A boy and a girl." Tezuka face broke into a huge smile.

'Can I meet him??"

'Of course but after we send him into his room along with the babies." the Doctor said. Tezuka nodded.

-Fuji's room, 03.00 am-

Tezuka put Ryo on the bed beside his Mommy. Fuji was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Tezuka caressed the soft cheek of his love. He smiled. He was really glad Fuji came into his life. Suddenly he heard a faint cry. He turned arund and walked to the basket where his babies were put in.

The little girl in pink blanket was crying softly. Tezuka carefully took her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and she quiet down. Tezuka smiled and looked at his son who was sleeping in the blue blanket. He caressed his cheek and the baby leaning into his touch. He looked back at Fuji and Ryo who were sleeping on the bed and turned to his babies. He smiled. _'Thank you God, you give them for me… Thank you' _Tezuka said as a tear fall down onto his cheek.

-Next Morning, Fuji's Room, 09.00 am-

Fuji opened his eyes when he heard someone screamed. He sat up slowly and turned his head to the source. He saw Kikumaru was bouncing happily as he staring at a basket in front of him. He smiled when he saw Ryo was bouncing as well. It seemed that Kikumaru was the one who taught him how to bounce since he was supposed to be quiet liked his father.

Ryo, sensed someone looking at him, turned his head and ran to Fuji.

"Mommy…." He called and jumped onto the bed, kissed him on the cheek. Fuji giggled and hold him so he wouldn't fall.

"Fujiko…" Kikumaru shouted happily when he saw his best friend had woken up.

"Hi Eiji… nice to meet you." Fuji greeted him. Kikumaru went to him and pouted.

"Your husband was so mean. He didn't tell us you were giving birth last night. He only tell us this morning" he whined.

"I'm sure Kunimitsu didn't want to disturb you in the middle of night, Eiji." Fuji explained.

"It's alright, you are my best friend."

"Thank you, you already here right??"

"Yes…Ah your babies are so cute…" Eiji said happily.

"Babies??" Fuji raised his eyebrow. Don't tell me that-

'You got twin, Fujiko and they are so adorable…" Kikumaru said. Fuji's eyes widen.

"Really??" he asked disbelief.

"Un… Mommy… I have a brother and a sister… Yay!!!" Ryo said happily. Kikumaru walked to the basket and took the baby girl in his arms. He transferred her into Fuji's waiting arms. Then, he took the boy one and hold him in his arms.

Fuji looked at his babies with teary eyes. He never thought that he would have twin. He kissed the baby in his arms and kissed the other in Kikumaru's arms. Ryo sat closer to him and kissed the babies. Fuji and Kikumaru laughed at his antic.

"Ano… where's Kunimitsu??" He asked.

"Daddy is buying ice cream with uncle Oishi…" Ryo said.

"Eh?? Buying ice cream??" Fuji looked at his son unsured. Kikumaru laughed.

"He's with Oishi, buying breakfast" He explained.

"But daddy is buying Ryo ice cream too…" the little boy protested. Fuji and Kikumaru chuckled.

"Syuusuke, you awake" Fuji turned his head and see his husband and Oishi walked into the room. They are holding two plastic bags, full with food. Ryo shouted happily and jumped from the bed.

"Daddy ice cream…" he tugged his father's pants. Tezuka set everything on the table and hand him his breakfast. Ryo pouted.

'I want ice cream!!!"

"After you finished your breakfast you'll get your ice cream, Ryo" Tezuka said. Ryo frowned and turned to his Mommy,

"Mommy, I want ice cream…" he asked with his famous puppy eyes. He knew that only his Mommy could change his father's mind but it seemed Fuji was not in his side this time.

"Your father is right, Ryo-chan. Eat your breakfast first and then you will have your ice cream." Fuji said patiently. Ryo pouted and hold the breakfast his father gave him.

"Here…" Tezuka said as h sat beside his love and tried to feed him. Fuji looked at him amused.

"You are going to feeding me?"

"Well, you had our son in your arms so I have to, right?" Tezuka defended himself.

"…Fine" Fuji gave in. Kikumaru smiled.

"Aww… they are so cute…" He said to Oishi. Oishi just smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast, which Ryo done it as quick as he could because he really wanted his ice, they had small talk and it was about the twin of course.

"Ne..ne Fujiko.. what are the twin's names??"

"Um… we agreed to name our son Yuki but I still don't know what will we call the baby girl…" Fuji said as he looked at his baby in his arms.

'I see… She's so cute and looks like you. Why don't we call her Syuu…" Kikumaru said. Tezuka and Oishi smiled. Fuji shook his head.

'No way, she will confuse since Kunimitsu calls me Syuu sometime." Fuji said.

"….Souka…" Kikumaru tried again. He looked at the cute baby in his friend's arms but still he couldn't find a good name for her.

'Ah… I don't know… Miyuki is too old fashion and Kyoko is not good either." He whined.

'We can find it someday…" Tezuka said.

"Nya… let's take a picture…" Kikumaru said as he waving a camera in his hand. Tezuka moved closer to Fuji and Fuji leaned to him a little. Ryo was already set between them, smilling widely.

"Ready… 1…2…3"

Click…!!!!

**To Be Continue**

AN : Ah… it feels good after I finished my exams although MY MATH, BIOLOGY AND PHYSICS ARE IN DANGER!!! I couldn't finish all the problems and I just guessed the answers… The song is belong to NEWS' song SUMMER TIME. I hope they don't turned too bad…. Anyway… **Can you help me find a name for the baby girl??** I don't have any in my mind…. (T_T)…. Please review and help me….


	12. Chapter 12

AN : Waaahhhh thank you for your reviews. I have finish my National Examination so I update the next chapter. I hope my scores are good. Here the LAST chapter, enjoy…. (^_^)

**Kizuna (Bond)**

**Chapter 12**

-Tezuka's house, 10.00 am, few days later-

"Ryo!!!" Tezuka warned his bouncing son. Ryo was bouncing around Fuji who was holding the baby boy. He was really excited having a brother. Kikumaru, who was holding the baby girl, giggled. Ryo was grinning from ear to ear.

Today finally Fuji was allowed to go home after spend four days in hospital. Oishi and Kikumaru helped them brought the babies home because Tezuka had to help Fuji. Fuji was sill hurt because of the delivering so he had to be helped. Tezuka was holding a bag in his left hand while the other was holding Fuji's slim waist.

Soon, the both reached the babies' room which Tezuka had prepared. Fuji put the baby boy into a blue basket and Kikumaru put the girl into the white one. Fuji looked at his babies lovingly. Tezuka walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his chin onto Fuji's shoulder. Fuji leaned into his embrace. Kikumaru and Oishi smiled and quietly they walked out the room, leaving the perfect pair together.

"Aww… they are so cute!!" Kikumaru said happily. Oishi just smiled at his antic. They walked to the kitchen to get some water.

-Tezuka's bedroom, 09.00 pm-

Tezuka smiled when he walked into his and Fuji's room. Fuji was standing beside the babies' basket. His face was full of happiness and a sweet smile always formed on his face since he was still in hospital.

Fuji looked at his babies lovingly. He reached out his hand to touch his son and daughter. He smiled when his daughter leaned into his touch. He chuckled softly when she turned her head, looking for his finger and tried to suck it.

"Maa... you must be hungry huh, little angel??" Fuji said softly. As the answer, the baby cried loudly and woke her brother up. Soon the room was filled by twins' cry. Fuji chuckled and turned around. He smiled when he saw Tezuka standing at the doorway, smiling at him. Fuji had his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips.

"Okay dear..." Tezuka raised his hands up. He turned around and made his way to the kitchen to make some milk for his babies just like what Fuji wanted through his eyes and smile. Well, Tezuka could easily read him.

"Here..." Tezuka hold out a bottle of milk to Fuji while he held the other one. Fuji smiled as he took it into his hand. He leaned down and took her daughter into his arms. Tezuka did the same to his son. Both parents were busy feeding their twins so they didn't notice that Ryo walked into the room and looked at them curiously.

"Daddy... Mommy..." he called, tugging Fuji's pants. Fuji looked down and smiled.

"I want to see them..." Ryo whined. Tezuka smiled and walked toward the bed.

"Then, let's sit down..."

The Tezuka was happily watching the twins feed the bottle and fell asleep. Ryo looked at his siblings in awed when the babies fell asleep soon after finished their milk.

"Weeii.... they sleep again...." he whined.

"I want to see them awake and laugh..." he continued whined. Tezuka shook his head and put the baby boy into the basked followed by Fuji.

"It's late, Ryo. Of course they sleep and shouldn't you in bed too?" Tezuka said. Ryo pouted.

"But I haven't sleepy...." Ryo pouted. Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ryo mimicked his father gesture and glared at his father. Fuji laughed when he saw Tezuka and Ryo glared to each other in a same position. _Like father like son..._ he though.

Fuji walked to Ryo and brought him into his arms. Ryo didn't glare at him but didn't uncross his arms. Fuji kissed his cheek and nuzzling his nose into his cheek. Finally, Ryo giggled and hug Fuji's neck. Tezuka shook his head and smiled softly. It seemed that Fuji was the only one who could make The Tezukas smiled in instant.

"Go to sleep, ne Ryo-chan" Fuji asked softly.

"Only if Yuuki sleep with me..." Ryo said. Fuji shook his head.

"No, Yuuki is still baby and he will disturb you if he suddenly wake up." Fuji explained.

"But Mommy I promise I will look after him, didn't I??" Ryo frowned cutely.

"That's right, but not tonight... Now let' go to your room..." Fuji said and he walked out his and Tezuka's room to tuck Ryo to sleep.

When Fuji walked back, he saw Tezuka was standing beside their babies' basket. Fuji smiled and walked to him. Tezuka turned around and wrapped Fuji into his warm embrace. Fuji snuggled closer and both looked at the twins.

"So... have you decided about our daughter's name??" Tezuka asked Fuji. Fuji smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Um.. Tsubaki. Tezuka Tsubaki" Fuji answered. Tezuka smiled.

"Tsubaki huh?? I think it suits her well... Where did you find that name anyway??" Tezuka asked Fuji who smiled.

"Ah... I was watching a dorama named Hana Yori Dango when I was pregnant and I saw a very pretty actress who acted as Tsubaki. She was so pretty and strong. She even punched her own brother to keep him in line. I want our daughter to be like her... Beautiful, well manner but has an unexpected strength inside. She will keep our Ryo and Yuuki in line." Fuji said.

"I feel like I hear about of yourself than the Tsubaki you're talking about..." Tezuka said. Well, beautiful but had an unexpected strength... it sounded like Fuji,right??

Fuji just chuckled and leaned his head on Tezuka's chest.

**A ****few month later.**

Fuji woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He tiredly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Tezuka, who was still sleeping peacefully. He scowled at him and turned around, deciding to ignore the baby crying for just a little while. He nibbled softly on Tezuka's neck and grinned mischievously as Tezuka started to wake up. He turned his attention to Tezuka's ear and bit it softly. Tezuka opened his eyes and smiled to Fuji.

"Oh, god you're awake. Yuuki is also awake, go check on him." Fuji said before he laid back down and tried to fall asleep again.

"Why don't you, Honey?? I'm so sleepy!" Tezuka complained.

"Today is your day off, so go check on you son before he wakes up your daughter." Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka on the cheek. "Go, dear."

Tezuka sighed and got out of bed. He walked into the twins' room and picked up Yuuki, who immediately fell silent again. Tezuka smiled fondly to his son and sat down in rocking chair, singing softly to him. Yuuki curled his small fingers around Tezuka's pinkie and made some gurgling noises, before he fell completely into silence again. Tezuka stood up and laid him down in his crib.

He softly closed the door behind him and walked back to the bedroom. He saw Fuji lying on his side, facing he door, with his eyes open. Tezuka smiled widely to him and kissed him playfully on the lips.

"He's asleep." He mumbled and nibbled on Fuji's neck, his hands holding Fuji's hips

"Good." Fuji said tiredly and tried to wiggle out of Tezuka's grip on his hips.

"Stop moving!" Tezuka laughed and kissed Fuji on the lips.

Fuji stopped moving and looked at Tezuka with a bright smile. Just as Tezuka was about to kiss Fuji again, they heard another wail from the twins' room. Tezuka's head slumped down on Fuji's shoulder and he kissed the skin softly.

"That's your daughter crying in there." Fuji whispered.

"How do you distinguish between the two of them?" Tezuka asked, slightly amazed.

"Yuuki's wail is sharp and loud, and you don't need the baby monitor to hear him. Tsubaki's wail is soft, and you definitely need the baby monitor to hear her."

Tezuka nodded and once again got out of bed. He walked over to the babies' room and opened the door. Tsubaki became silent when she saw Tezuka, but soon started to cry again, this time a little louder. Tezuka sighed and went back to Fuji.

"Your daughter wants you." He said and plumped down on the bed.

Fuji sighed and shook his head. "I can't understand, Yuuki has no problem with either of us, but Tsubaki really doesn't like you."

"Well, she barely sees me, since I come home late at night and you're the one who usually goes to comfort them during the night. This coming month however things will change and she'll get more bonded to me." Tezuka said.

"I guess you're right." Fuji said and walked out of the room.

Tsubaki made some happy gurgling sounds when Fuji bend down and took her up from her crib. He sat down in the rocking chair Tezuka had been sitting in just minutes ago. He let Tsubaki's head rest against his propped up knees and started to hum a song softly. Tsubaki curled her small fingers around Fuji's thumb and took it into her mouth, sucking noisily on it.

Fuji smiled and looked up as he heard the door open. Tezuka leaned against the door frame and smiled at the picture of Fuji sitting in the rocking chair along with Tsubaki. He stepped into the room and sat down on the floor next to the rocking chair, looking at the two of them and listening to the humming.

Finally, Tsubaki went into her dreamland. Fuji put her into her place and walked to Tezuka who had waited for him at the doorway.

Once they entered their room, they laid down onto the bed. Tezuka wrapped his left hand around Fuji's slim waist and Fuji buried his face into Tezuka's chest.

"Kunimitsu..." he called softly.

"Hmm??"

"Say you love me..."

"Why do you ask all of sudden?? I always say that to you" Tezuka asked.

"I want to hear it tonight from you.... Please..." Fuji said, looked at him with his famous puppy eyes. Tezuka sighed and hold Fuji tighter.

"Syuu, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you more than anything. You are my heart. You are my life. You are my Soul. You are simply all for me. I don't know what to do without you. Every time, when I see you, I ask myself, how can a human be so wonderful, beautiful and cute? Before I met you, my world was grey. I don't know how I lived my life before I met you. You make my world colorful. When I see you my heart hurts because I love you so much. I am sad when I can't touch you. I never want to share you with anyone. Syuu, I love you more than anything. I will never love anybody except you. But when I see you, the Syuusuke who is so beautiful, so cute I can't think clear. It's so hard for me to say I love you because I don't know how. But please believe me. I love you Syuu. Please don't ever you cry. Your tears hurt my heart. Please smile for me. When you smile I am so happy. Then the world looks so beautiful. Syuu, I love you. " Tezuka said.

Fuji felt his eyes watered. He quickly hug Tezuka and snuggled to him, embarrassed because he cried. Tezuka had saw the tears in his eyes so he just chuckled and held Fuji in his arms.

_God, thank you for your miracle…. Now I have my love and three angles with me… Thank you… I promise I'll do anything for them… just please don't take them away from me… I beg you…_

"Kunimitsu…"

"Yes, Syuu??"

"I love you too"

_Love is really a complicated and strong feeling. You should never give up when it comes to love._

**THE END**

AN : Ahhhhh….. It ends –crying- (T_T)….. I don't believe I end it already…. Please review ne…. Tell me you like the ending or not, my dear friends…..!!!! I'm in stress mood right now because I feel hopeless about something. I'll post another story again but I don't know when. The title of my new story is "**LOVE ADDICT" **Please wait, okay!! Oh and it is Perfect Pair (of course) and Alpha Pair (I think)…. Just wait (^_^)


End file.
